The Sound of Sky
by 21.Nightingale
Summary: "Masa lalu adalah sejarah, masa depan adalah misteri, sedangkan masa sekarang adalah anugerah. Maka dari itu orang-orang menyebutnya 'present'. Dan sekarang aku disini untuk menikmati anugerah yang kudapat itu bersamamu. Jadi, tetaplah disisiku." / A NaruSasu fict for #OPNS2
1. Chapter 1

**13 missed calls**

Sebuah helaan napas meluncur dari belahan bibirnya yang pucat. Ia memandang layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak perlu membuka daftarnya untuk tahu siapa yang sudah meneleponnya sebanyak itu. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang mampu mengalahkan keras kepala seorang Haruno Sakura, ah, atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sakura.

Ia mendengus masam pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah tiga tahun lebih hidup bersama dirinya bahkan belum bisa terbiasa dengan marga baru sang istri, marganya sendiri. Tentu saja ia sering lupa, karena setelah menikah hidupnya hanya diisi pekerjaan di waktu siang dan pertengkaran dengan Sakura setiap malamnya. Kadang ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri bagaimana ia bisa hidup dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur karena Tuhan masih bermurah hati untuk memberinya setitik penerang dalam hidup, putrinya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum saat ini. Bermasa bodoh, ia menonaktifkan ponsel pintarnya kemudian menyelipkannya ke dalam salah satu saku celananya.

Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang semakin membuat _mood_-nya jatuh ke titik terendah, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Seperti biasa, bar ini selalu ramai dengan beragam jenis manusia. Beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim sedari tadi terus berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan cara yang seduktif. Tapi tidak, terima kasih, ia sudah cukup punya banyak masalah dengan satu wanita, dan tidak ada niat untuk menambahnya lagi.

Saat itulah sepasang mata cerah menangkap iris obsidian miliknya. Mata sebiru langit itu milik seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk di sudut ruangan mengelilingi sebuah meja bersama orang lain —ia berasumsi bahwa orang-orang semejanya itu adalah teman kerja si pemuda pirang. Sesekali pemuda itu tertawa dan membuat barisan giginya yang rapi terlihat.

Tiba-tiba manik biru pemuda itu bertemu dengan iris gelapnya, sepertinya sadar bahwa ada yang sedang mengamatinya. Mereka tetap saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya, namun ia memutuskan pandangan itu lebih dulu dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Dalam satu tegukan ia menghabiskan minumannya.

Ia baru saja ingin memesan segelas lagi ketika sebuah suara berat dan khas mendahuluinya.

"Satu Martini, tolong."

Dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat si pirang duduk tepat disampingnya, dengan sepasang mata biru yang terarah pada seluruh tubuhnya. Dalam hati ia lega karena terlahir dengan ekspresi wajah yang minim dan kaku sehingga perasaannya tidak terekspos dengan mudah.

"Kau terlihat kesepian." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Meskipun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebelah si pirang yang lain, ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan menganggap bahwa si pirang berbicara pada orang lain, —si bartender, mungkin?

"Hey, _Man In Black_, aku bicara padamu."

Kali ini ia menoleh, dan menemukan pemuda itu sedang memasang cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. Dari dekat ia semakin bisa meneliti rupa sosok tersebut. Surai pirangnya lebat dan acak-acakan, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya terlihat buruk. Garis wajahnya tegas dengan rahang yang kokoh. Ada tiga garis halus yang melintang di kedua pipinya, entah itu bekas luka atau memang tanda lahir.

Ia mendengus mendengar julukan yang diberikan laki-laki itu padanya. Tapi itu memang tidak salah, mengingat ia tidak pernah memakai jas dan celana selain berwarna hitam.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Ucapnya datar.

"Ew. Ucapanmu dingin sekali." Si pirang mengernyit, namun tidak ada nada tersinggung dalam kata-katanya.

Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Berharap laki-laki disampingnya akan segera kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Aku melihat tadi kau memandangiku." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Ia masih diam.

"Aku tahu aku memang tampan, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa wajahku bisa membuat laki-laki lain terpana seperti tadi."

Kali ini ia menoleh. "Aku tidak terpana."

"Oh? Jadi kau hanya melamun sambil memandangi wajahku?"

"Bermimpilah sepuasmu." Balasnya ketus.

Kali ini pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "Namaku Naruto."

Lagi-lagi ia diam.

"Dan… kau?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Pria yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Naruto bertanya balik, keras kepala.

"Karena kau orang asing." Balasnya sekenanya.

"Nah, maka dari itu aku memberitahukan namaku agar aku bukan orang asing lagi bagimu."

Ia kembali diam. Alkohol yang ditenggaknya sejak tadi membuat kemampuannya menjawab sedikit terganggu, tampaknya ia harus berhenti minum sekarang atau ia akan pulang dalam keadaan sempoyongan, hal yang akan menambah daftar perdebatan dengan Sakura di rumah.

Rumah…, ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa jenuh. Mungkin sebaiknya malam ini ia tidak usah pulang saja.

"Sasuke." Ucapnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Namaku Sasuke, bodoh."

"Oooh, kalau begitu salam kenal, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto ramah.

"Hn."

Si bartender datang membawakan pesanan si pirang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Naruto bertanya lagi begitu bartender tadi pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sejak tadi kau terus menghela napas dengan berat."

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki itu sudah merubah posisi duduknya hingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya kaulah yang sejak tadi terpana menatapku." Sebuah seringai terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto menatap pemuda di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Ya, itu memang benar bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Pertama kali melihat Naruto langsung tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Dari kulitnya yang pucat, surai gelapnya yang sehitam bulu gagak, hingga jari-jarinya yang panjang dan terlihat lentik. Keseluruhan sosok itu benar-benar menarik perhatian si pirang, dan malah semakin terperangkap begitu manik safirnya bertemu dengan mata si pemuda yang ternyata segelap rambutnya. Dengan mata, rambut, dan juga pakaian yang semuanya berwarna hitam Sasuke terlihat seperti malaikat kematian, namun tidak ada malaikat kematian yang bisa bercahaya seperti itu.

"Kau benar, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada makhluk sepertimu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Makhluk seperti-_ku_?"

"Ya, kau seperti malaikat kematian." Jawab si pirang.

Sasuke kembali mendengus sambil menggumamkan kata "Konyol."

Tidak memperdulikan ejekan si raven, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Namun ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada malaikat kematian yang begitu indah."

Suara tawa kecil lolos dari belahan bibir si raven, "Memangnya kau pernah melihat malaikat kematian sebelumnya?"

"Pernah, tapi tampang mereka menyeramkan dengan badan dan otot yang besar." Jawab Naruto dengan mimik serius.

"Itu preman, bodoh." Sahut si raven sambil memutar bola mata.

Kali ini gantian si pirang yang tertawa. "Tapi kau tetap terlihat seperti malaikat kematian, namun tanpa sisi menakutkan sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mencabut satu nyawa pun."

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia masih duduk disini dan melakukan percakapan bodoh dengan pemuda bodoh pula. Mungkin karena pemuda bodoh itu adalah sosok yang ramah dan hangat, sehingga berbicara dengannya terasa seperti berbincang dengan teman lama. Kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara tentang hal selain pekerjaan atau adu argumen dengan Sakura? Ah, ia tidak ingat.

"Aku rasa yang akan terjadi malah sebaliknya."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Entah sadar atau tidak jarak yang ada diantara mereka semakin terkikis.

"Dengan wajah secantik itu justru merekalah yang akan memohon di kakimu untuk dicabut nyawanya."

"Selain bodoh ternyata kau juga buta, laki-laki tidak cantik."

"_But you are._" Naruto terus memandangnya penuh arti, dan Sasuke mengerti dengan jelas maksud dibalik tatapan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi duduknya agar berhadapan langsung dengan si pirang.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, aku tidak segan-segan untuk mencabut nyawamu meski ini belum saatnya bagimu untuk mati." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, orang-oranglah yang akan memintamu melakukannya."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku mengambil nyawamu sekarang?" Tanya si raven dengan nada main-main.

Alih-alih menjawab Naruto malah turun dan berdiri tepat dihadapan si raven. Ia melangkah maju dan menyelip diantara kaki Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat manik obsidian si raven melebar melihat tindakannya. Kepalanya menunduk hingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Lalu dengan nada rendah ia berkata,

"Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin kau membawaku ke surga."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kedua sisi pahanya yang bersentuhan dengan pinggang si pirang entah kenapa membuat suhu tubuhnya memanas, dan juga aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto mengakibatkan otaknya seketika macet. Dan semua itu terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Dalam satu gerakan halus Naruto mendekatkan wajah dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Mengulum bibir bawah dan bibir atas si raven bergantian. Dan ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya lidah Naruto langsung menyeruak masuk untuk menyentuh segala yang bisa diraihnya. Tangan Sasuke terangkat kemudian mengalung di leher si pirang, menariknya agar lebih dekat sementara lengan Naruto sendiri sudah melingkari pinggang Sasuke sejak tadi.

Dalam sekejap saja ciuman dan sentuhan menjadi tak cukup. Mereka ingin lebih, namun keduanya sadar apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi sama sekali tidak bisa mereka lakukan di dalam bar, dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menonton mereka.

"Sebutkan nama tempat yang kau inginkan untuk mati." Ucap Sasuke ketika pagutan mereka terlepas. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan bibir yang mengkilap karena basah.

Naruto mundur selangkah kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Dua blok dari sini."

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke turun dari tempat duduknya namun menolak untuk menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Kedua laki-laki itu meninggalkan bar tersebut setelah membayar minuman yang tadi mereka pesan.

**.**

**The Sound of Sky**

**By**

**Nightingale**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

This fict is dedicated for Opposite Party Event part #2

**.**

Tempat 'Dua blok dari sini' yang dimaksud oleh Naruto adalah sebuah penginapan dua lantai yang buka 24 jam, Sasuke tidak terkejut sama sekali. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali saling menyerang. Dengan bibir yang saling menempel dan tangan yang sibuk melucuti pakaian lawan main. Entah seberapa cepat jari-jari Naruto dalam membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke, karena ketika mereka jatuh ke tempat tidur serat fabrik yang menempel di tubuhnya hanyalah tinggal sebuah boxer biru tua.

"Tadinya aku berpikir akan menemukan warna hitam juga." Kata si pirang sambil membelai sesuatu yang menyembul diantara kaki Sasuke.

"Ngghh…" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya untuuk menahan erangannya. "_Stop talking and just do it, idiot!_"

Naruto menatap tubuh di bawahnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Setelah boxer biru itu lepas dari tubuh Sasuke, iris birunya yang cerah kini terlihat semakin menggelap. Ini pertama kalinya ia bereaksi melihat tubuh sesama jenisnya. Kulit pucatnya memerah, mata yang terbungkus hasrat, dada yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat menghirup oksigen, dan benda di antara selangkangan Sasuke yang berdiri tegak dengan ujung yang basah. Andai saja kejantanannya bisa lebih tegang lagi.

"_Fuck!_ Kau cantik sekali, Sasuke…"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menarik Sasuke untuk bangun dan menyuruhnya berbalik. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal sementara bagian belakang tubuhnya terekspos jelas dengan bokong yang terangkat menantang. Jari Naruto bergerak ke bawah mengikuti tulang punggung Sasuke, kulit pucat itu terasa begitu halus di indera peraba si pirang. Dengan dua tangan ia meremas pipi bokong si raven, membuat tubuh Sasuke meremang. Ah, reaksi yang mengagumkan.

Naruto melakukannya lagi, kali ini lebih keras, Sasuke menyebut namanya dalam bisikan yang menggairahkan. Si pirang menggunakan ludahnya sendiri sebagai pelumas kemudian memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke, merasakan dinding anus si raven yang panas dan basah menghisap jarinya. Satu jari lagi menyeruak masuk.

"Ahh!" Sasuke memekik, lubangnya yang dipaksa terbuka lebih lebar terasa menyakitkan.

"_Relax,_ _darling…_" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Kedua jarinya bergerak maju-mundur di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngh… _Don't call me that way, it's, _ngh_, disgusting._"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Setelah dirasakannya lubang Sasuke tidak seketat sebelumnya, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Sasuke. Tepat disaat si pirang sudah akan memasukkannya, ia tiba-tiba menariknya kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia merasakan ujung penis Naruto yang sudah menyentuh lubang anusnya mendadak ditarik kembali.

"Apa kau punya kondom?"

"Tidak."

"_Shit._" Naruto menyumpah dengan kesal.

"Apa kau menderita PMS?" gantian Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Tidak!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau memerlukan kondom? Aku juga bersih, dan aku tidak akan hamil."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Cepat masukkan penismu itu sebelum aku memotongnya!" hardik si raven dengan mata yang menyorot tajam. Miliknya sudah mulai terasa sakit, ia ingin bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Baiklah…" Naruto menyerah. Ia kembali memajukan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya kembali bertemu dengan lubang anus Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Naruto menahan pinggul Sasuke disaat ia mulai mendorong masuk penisnya. Naruto terus mendorong pelan ke dalam hingga akhirnya tubuh mereka menyatu sempurna.

"_God, dammit!_ Lubangmu ketat sekali, ngh, Sasuke…"

"Penismu yang terlalu besar, hhh, idiot! Kau merobek, ngh, anusku!" balas Sasuke disela-sela tarikan napasnya.

Sebelah tangan Naruto terulur untuk meremas kejantanan si raven, berusaha mengalihkan Sasuke dari rasa sakit akibat ukuran Naruto yang berada di atas rata-rata. Untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh suara tarikan napas mereka. Sasuke yang berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan sebuah benda panjang di dalam tubuhnya, dan Naruto yang setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak lekas menusukkan kejantanannya sekuat tenaga.

"Bergeraklah." ucap si raven.

Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan pelan, cairan pre-cumnya membantu memudahkan pergerakannya.

"Ngh…, ah… hah..." Sasuke terus mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat suasana di kamar itu terasa semakin panas.

Semakin lama gerakan Naruto semakin cepat. Ia menghujamkan penisnya ke segala arah dalam di dalam tubuh Sasuke, berusaha menemukan titik yang akan membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih keras lagi.

"Aahhh!" satu tusukan membuat Sasuke merasa melihat bintang. Perutnya berkontraksi dan menjepit penis Naruto lebih keras.

"Ngghhh…" Naruto menyeringai mesum. Itu dia.

Ia kembali mengarahkan penisnya agar bisa membentur titik itu lagi dengan dorongan yang lebih keras. Terus seperti itu. Dinding-dinding otot Sasuke terus meremas miliknya dengan kuat, seolah berusaha memeras batang penis Naruto setiap kali si pirang menarik miliknya keluar. Suara becek yang terdengar dari tempat tubuh mereka menyatu bercampur dengan suara ranjang yang berderak dan juga desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke dan menyatu di udara.

"Ah, ah, ah, Naruto…"

"Oh yeah, kenapa Sasuke? Kau suka saat penisku memenuhi anusmu?" Naruto bertanya disela-sela sodokannya yang semakin brutal.

"Ngh… ya, aku suka… ah, ah, _fuck me, harder…_"

"_Sure, honey…"_

Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya kemudian membalik tubuh Sasuke hingga punggungnya membentur kasur. Diangkatnya sebelah kaki Sasuke ke atas pundaknya kemudian dengan tenaga seperti kuda Naruto kembali menyodok anus Sasuke. Kini Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana wajah si raven yang sedang terbuai dalam kenikmatan. Sebelah tangan Sasuke memegangi penisnya sendiri.

Itu adalah pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah dilihat Naruto, selama ini ia mengira hanya perempuan saja yang bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu, dan ternyata ia salah besar. Naruto menurunkan kaki Sasuke dari pundaknya agar bisa mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia mencium Sasuke dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu, dan Sasuke membalas dengan sama rakusnya. Mungkin setelah ini bibirnya akan sakit, namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Puas merasakan bibir Sasuke, Naruto turun ke leher si raven. Menjilat dan menggigit leher Sasuke hingga kulit pucat itu sobek dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah, sementara pinggulnya kembali bergerak. Sebelah tangannya ikut bergabung dengan tangan Sasuke dan meremas kejantanan si raven, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas-remas dada Sasuke. Dada Sasuke memang rata, namun kulitnya lembut dan halus, membuat Naruto tidak tahan dan terus memainkannya.

"Naruto… ah, ah, ah…"

Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya Naruto dan Sasuke bercinta dengan sesama jenis mereka, namun sekaligus menjadi pengalaman seks terbaik yang pernah keduanya rasakan. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah _one night stand_, bahwa begitu pagi menjelang maka mereka akan kembali ke kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Namun hal yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah bahwa _one night stand_ itu akan merubah hidup mereka selamanya.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Uchiha Sakura adalah seorang wanita dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa sesuai dengan namanya. Matanya yang sewarna batu emerald, rambut sebahu yang dibiarkan menjuntai membingkai wajahnya. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan itu Sakura adalah seorang wanita yang keras kepala dan egois, dan begitu terobsesi pada suaminya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Selama hidupnya ia bagaikan seorang putri, semua yang diinginkannya harus terpenuhi. Maka ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke pertama kali pada sebuah malam di pesta kolega ayahnya, Sakura langsung memutuskan bahwa pemuda tampan itu akan menjadi miliknya, _harus_ menjadi miliknya. Dan seorang Sakura tidak pernah tidak berhasil memperoleh apa yang diinginkannya.

Suara deru mesin mobil yang memasuki pekarangan terdengar, itu pasti suaminya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya begitu sang suami berjalan melewati ruang tengah.

"Kantor." Sasuke menjawab datar, tujuannya adalah dapur. Suara langkah pelan terdengar di belakangnya.

"Sampai tengah malam begini?" nada pertanyaan Sakura terdengar sangsi.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Sahut Sasuke setelah menghabiskan satu gelas air putih. "Aku lelah…"

Biasanya kalimat itu adalah pengalihan jika ia sedang tidak berselera untuk adu mulut dengan istrinya, namun kata itu kali ini benar-benar menjelaskan perasaannya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia selalu merasa lemas dan mual.

"Haruskah aku percaya itu? Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor sampai larut malam begini?" sepasang suami istri itu sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka ketika Sakura kembali mulai bertanya.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang aku lakukan kalau bukan bekerja? Kau pikir semua ini kudapat dari mana?"

"Mana bisa aku percaya jika kau terus melakukan itu setiap malam?!"

"Tapi aku memang benar-benar bekerja, Sakura!" kali ini Sasuke ikut membentak, kesabarannya mulai menipis. Demi Tuhan, ia baru saja sampai. Setidaknya biarkan ia mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Kenyataannya selama ini Sasuke memang bekerja. Ia terus berada di kantor dan berhadapan dengan setumpuk dokumen, laporan, dan berkas-berkas yang perlu ia periksa. Semua itu jauh lebih baik dari pada harus cepat pulang ke rumah dan kemudian berhadapan dengan istrinya. Meskipun pernikahan mereka hanya karena perjodohan, tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke berpikir untuk bermain api di belakang istrinya, hingga malam itu.

Lain dengan Sasuke, lain pula dengan Sakura. Ia sebenarnya cukup percaya bahwa suaminya memang benar-benar bekerja, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk atau dengan tubuh penuh aroma parfum wanita. Tidak sekalipun. Namun ada satu hal yang tak pernah bisa diterima oleh sisi egois Sakura, yaitu Sasuke sampai sekarang tidak pernah mencintainya, setelah bertahun-tahun. Bahkan untuk mencobanya saja pun laki-laki itu enggan.

"Lalu dimana kau tidur minggu lalu? Jangan katakan bahwa kau tidur di kantor, kau akan membuatku tertawa."

Mendadak Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ingatan tentang malam itu pun kembali menyerbu kepalanya seperti sekumpulan lebah. Berdengung dan menyesakkan. Sosok pirang, dengan mata sebiru langit musim panas, dan kulit yang berkilau seperti madu. Lagi-lagi rasa mual itu menghantamnya.

"Kemana Sasuke? Kenapa kau diam?" cecar Sakura.

"Aku… aku tidur di rumah… teman." Jawab Sasuke pelan. Ekspresinya sudah kembali datar.

"Teman? Teman yang mana? Aku tidak tahu kau punya teman selain Shikamaru dan Gaara."

"Temanku tidak hanya mereka berdua." Tukas Sasuke dingin, ia merasa sedikit terhina. "Yang jelas aku tidur di rumah temanku, laki-laki." Setidaknya ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Sakura belum sempat melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara Sasuke yang muntah. Sakura berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang berlutut di depan kloset sambil terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini suaminya terus mengalami muntah-muntah seperti ini, dan semakin hari wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Dengan telaten Sakura memijat tengkuk Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sebaiknya besok kau memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit, aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Sakura begitu Sasuke selesai membersihkan mulutnya.

"Hn." Gumaman Sasuke suaminya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban.

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan suami saya Dok?" Sakura bertanya begitu sang dokter selesai memeriksa Sasuke, sementara suaminya segera turun dari ranjang kemudian duduk di samping Sakura, berhadapan dengan si dokter. Wajah dokter dengan _name tag_ Ten Ten itu terlihat serius dan rada bingung. Kenyataannya Dokter itu memang benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa.

Manik cokelatnya yang berlapis kaca mata menatap dengan seksama pada laporan pemeriksaan yang di perolehnya mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Ia sudah pernah mendengar mengenai hal ini namun tidak menyangka jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Namun sebelum ia menjelaskan apapun, ia masih harus melakukan satu hal lagi untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan saya, Dokter?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya, namun suaranya terdengar tenang dan percaya diri. Ia yakin dirinya tidak sakit sama sekali, terlepas dari rasa mual dan lelah yang dirasakannya, tubuhnya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Umm, sepertinya saya perlu bicara empat mata dengan Bapak Sasuke."

"Huh? Kenapa? Saya adalah istrinya, saya berhak tahu." Tanya Sakura heran. Alisnya bertaut tidak nyaman.

"Saya mengerti Bu Sakura, tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya tanyakan pada Bapak Sasuke, dan ini adalah bagian dari prosedur rumah sakit. Saya harap Ibu bisa mengerti."

Sakura terlihat semakin tidak mengerti, namun akhirnya memilih untuk keluar begitu melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang seolah mengatakan 'Keluarlah sebentar.'

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan, Dok?" Tanya Sasuke begitu mereka hanya sendirian saja di ruangan itu.

Ten Ten melepas kaca matanya kemudian menumpukan kedua sikunya di permukaan meja. Matanya menatap serius wajah Sasuke yang pucat.

"Jawab pertanyaan saya dengan jujur. Apakah Anda seorang biseksual?"

Walau hanya sesaat namun Ten Ten bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut bertandang di wajah pasiennya, namun secepat mimik itu terbentuk, secepat itu pula wajah Sasuke kembali datar seperti semula.

"Apa hubungannya dengan hasil pemeriksaan saya?" Sasuke bertanya balik, menolak untuk langsung menjawab.

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya." Tukas Ten Ten cepat. Nada suaranya mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya, bukan." Si dokter menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sasuke. "Tapi saya pernah… terlibat dengan laki-laki satu kali."

"Kapan?" dokter itu bertanya lagi.

"Minggu lalu." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Walau dalam hati ia merasa tidak enak karena hal memalukan seperti itu diketahui oleh orang lain, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak terpeta di wajahnya.

Dokter itu menghela napas kemudian bertanya lagi. "Saya itu ini adalah urusan pribadi Anda, tapi saya harus menanyakan ini, apakah dia adalah… umm, teman Anda?"

"Bukan. Saya baru bertemu dengannya malam itu, kami berbincang dan mabuk, dan… semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti." Ucap Ten Ten setelah lagi-lagi mendesah.

"Jadi…, bisakah saya mengetahui apa yang bermasalah dengan tubuh saya sekarang, Dok?" kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

Sang dokter kembali menghela nafas, pikirannya berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat agar laki-laki di depannya bisa mengerti. Ia tahu ini bukanlah hal yang akan Sasuke sukai, namun mau tidak mau ia harus menyampaikannya karena itu adalah tugasnya,

"Berdasarkan pemeriksaan, saya menemukan bahwa ternyata Anda… hamil."

**.**

"Jadi, apakah aku akan punya adik?"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat sepasang ibu dan anak yang berjalan mendekati lift sambil bergandengan tangan. Wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat penasaran dan sangat antusias. Sementara sang Ibu hanya tersenyum lembut memandang anaknya penuh sayang. Meskipun mereka adalah pasangan ibu dan anak, perbedaan fisik mereka terlalu kentara. Helaian rambut biru si ibu sangat kontras dengan surai pirang sang anak. Iris mata mereka pun berbeda, mata bulat si ibu berwarna ungu pucat sedangkan si anak memiliki manik biru cerah seperti langit musim panas.

"Benar, Boruto senang kan?." Sang Ibu balik bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Hu'um!" si anak mengangguk. "Aku akan punya teman bermain nanti... Kapan dia akan keluar Bu?"

"Masih lama sayang, kau harus bersabar menantinya."

"Kenapa harus lama sekali? Tidak bisakah dia keluar besok?"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos dari bocah itu, seolah mengandung dan melahirkan adalah sebuah hal yang enteng seperti mengupas sebuah apel. Tampaknya sang ibu pun merasakan hal yang sama dilihat dari wajahnya yang tersenyum geli. Ia menekuk lutut dan berjongkok di depan sang anak agar tinggi mereka sejajar.

"Tentu tidak bisa sayang." Jawab sang ibu dengan sabar. "Dia belum cukup kuat untuk bisa keluar besok. Boruto, ibu, juga ayah harus bersabar menunggu. Kita akan menantinya bersama-sama..."

Bocah laki-laki itu tampak menyerap penjelasan ibunya dengan seksama. Alisnya berkedut-kedut lucu seolah ia sedang memikirkan hal yang menyangkut kedamaian negara Jepang.

Tepat saat itu pintu lift terbuka dengan suara denting halus. Si ibu segera berdiri dan kembali menggandeng tangan mungil anaknya, bersiap memasuki lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai bawah. Saat itulah sesosok pria jangkung melangkah keluar dari lift dan menghampiri ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Naruto?" si ibu menyapa dengan nada tanya, sepertinya kedatangan pria itu tidak diduganya sama sekali.

"Ayah!" si anak langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan ayahnya, melupakan tentang hal yang dipikirkannya tadi. Tubuhnya yang kecil terlihat seringan bulu begitu laki-laki –yang ternyata ayah si anak- itu menggendongnya.

"Kalian lama sekali, jadi aku menyusul kesini." Ucap si ayah sambil menggesek-gesekan hidungnya ke pipi si anak, membuat bocah itu tertawa. Kini Sakura tahu dari mana surai pirang dan manik biru si bocah berasal.

"Eh? Kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Kelasku dimulai empat puluh menit lagi, jadi aku bisa mengantar kalian pulang dulu kemudian kembali ke kampus. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu tadi pagi, jadi bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Huuu, itu karena ayah terlalu sibuk, untung saja ada aku jadi Ibu tidak pergi sendiri.." cibir si anak dengan wajah merengut.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut sang anak. "Iya.. iya... Makanya sekarang ayah minta maaf, dan terima kasih sudah membantu ibu, Jagoan!"

Mendapat pujian dari ayahnya membuat sang anak tersenyum jumawa penuh rasa bangga. Pria itu kembali menatap istrinya kemudian mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Baik-baik saja. Pemeriksaanya juga lancar. Terima kasih sudah datang menjemput, Naruto." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Oh ya, tadi aku mampir ke ruangan Karin. Minggu kemarin dia tidak datang ke rumah, jadi aku singgah sebentar untuk meleihatnya." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Tetap sibuk seperti biasa." Jawabnya sambil menyelipkan surai indigonya yang panjang ke belakang telinga.

"Dasar anak itu, dia tetap saja gila kerja." Gumam si ayah dengan ketus.

Si ibu hanya tersenyum maklum. Saat itu pintu lift kembali terbuka, seorang perawat keluar. "Tapi yang penting dia sehat. Ayo pulang…"

Dan sosok mereka tertelan oleh benda yang terbuat dari besi tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum menatap spot dimana tiga manusia tadi berdiri. Iris emerald-nya yang menawan terlihat menerawang. Membayangkan bocah laki-laki tadi membuatnya teringat dengan putrinya sendiri yang berada di rumah. Sepertinya anak tadi seumuruan dengan Sarada. Namun senyumnya berganti menjadi lengkungan getir mengingat perjalanan rumah tangganya. Kapan Sasuke akan menatapnya seperti pemuda pirang tadi menatap istrinya? Akankah hidupnya bisa seindah hidup wanita itu?

"Sakura." Suara dingin itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Apakah sudah selesai? Bagaimana kata dokter?" tanyanya. Ia menghampiri suaminya kemudian berdiri di sampingnya.

"Akan kuceritakan di rumah. Ayo pulang." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju lift, meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap penuh tanya padanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Sasuke tampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Sakura melamunkan keluarga kecil yang tadi dilihatnya di rumah sakit. Suami yang begitu perhatian, istri yang lembut dan penyayang, beserta anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia melirik laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya, sepanjang ingatan Sakura ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Wajahnya selalu tenang, dingin, dan kaku. Berapa kalipun ia berusaha melingkupi Sasuke dengan kehangatan, Sakura tidak pernah bisa. Seolah-olah hati suaminya itu memang terbuat dari segumpal es yang bahkan mataharipun tak sanggup untuk melelehkannya.

"Ayah!" seorang anak perempuan dengan surai hitam berlari menghampiri menghampiri mereka disaat Sasuke membuka pintu.

Sasuke berjongkok dan langsung memeluk tubuh si gadis kecil.

"_Hello_, _princess_…" sapa Sasuke dengan suara melembut.

Ah, Sakura ingat. Hanya pada saat bersama Sarada saja ia bisa melihat riak wajah Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih hangat.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Ayah!" Sarada melepas pelukannya dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan.

"Baiklah…, apakah kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah." Sarada menjawab singkat. "Ayah sakit apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kelelahan saja. Sekarang kembalilah bermain. Ayah dan ibu ada urusan…"

Anak itu kemudian berbalik dan berlari ke dalam, menuju halaman belakang dan kembali ke mainannya. Sakura tersenyum melihat anaknya. Sarada adalah anak yang cerdas dan tidak merepotkan. Wajah dan sikapnya benar-benar kopian dari Sasuke. Begitu sosok anaknya menghilang tertelan pintu, Sasuke segera menggerakkan kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai satu dengan lantai dua dimana kamar mereka berada. Sang istri berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura begitu mereka berdua memasuki kamar.

Sakura menatap suaminya yang langsung berbaring tanpa melepas jasnya. Sebelah lengannya ia taruh di wajah dan menutupi matanya. Awalnya Sakura mengira Sasuke akan segera ke kantor begitu mereka dari rumah sakit, ia hanya akan mengantar Sakura pulang dan setelah itu pergi lagi.

"Apa kata dokter?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendengarnya?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan ke meja rias miliknya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia mengangkat lengan yang menutupi matanya agar bisa bertatapan mata dengan istrinya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku hamil." Ucap Sasuke dengan jelas.

Siiing...

Selama beberapa detik Sakura terpaku mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tangannya yang sedang melepas anting-anting di teliganya berhenti. Mata hijaunya menatap manik hitam Sasuke melalui cermin besar di depannya. Setelah tersadar ia kembali berusaha melepas pengait perhiasan itu kemudian memutar badannya agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan suaminya.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap suaminya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Sasuke tadi namun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Sasuke memilih diam, namun wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Dalam hati mengingatkan diri bahwa lelucon Sasuke tidak pernah lucu.

"Aku serius." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura mendengus.

"Dan bagian mana dari kata-katamu tadi yang harus aku percaya?"

"Semuanya. Aku hamil, itulah yang dokter tadi katakan padaku."

"Berarti dia dokter gila." Tukas Sakura cepat. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia biosa lulus menjadi dokter sementara ia belum mendapat pelajaran reproduksi."

"Katanya aku mengalami kelainan genetik, mutasi, dan sejenisnya."

"_Nonsense._" Sakura berkomentar sarkastik.

"Itu benar, katanya dari satu juta laki-laki, ada satu yang memiliki rahim dan berpotensi untuk melahirkan. Dan aku adalah satu dari sejuta laki-laki tersebut." Paparnya.

Sakura terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang pelajaran reproduksi yang pernah didapatnya di bangku sekolah, namun tak satupun dari ingatan itu yang pernah memberitahunya tentang kemungkinan laki-laki hamil.

"Itu tetap tidak mungkin, Sasuke. Kita sama-sama tahu untuk membuat anak dibutuhkan dua orang, dan laki-laki sama sekali tidak memiliki sel telur, bahkan meskipun ada laki-laki lain yang menanamkan spermanya di tubuhmu."

Sakura hanya bermaksud bercanda tentang kalimat terakhirnya, namun sanggahan Sasuke seolah mampu membelah dunianya menjadi dua.

"Itu juga benar."

Sakura membeku seperti batu. Iris emerald-nya melebar dalam ketidakpercayaan. Namun wajah Sasuke masih sedingin biasanya, seolah ia sedang membahas ramalan cuaca, bukannya masalah genting yang sebenarnya bisa mengancam rumah tanggaanya.

"Apa?!" kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang meninggi.

"Minggu lalu aku pergi ke bar, dan bertemu seorang laki-laki disana. Awalnya kami hanya saling bicara, namun karena pengaruh alkohol aku hilang akal dan-"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi kirinya, memotong kata-katanya. Tamparan itu cukup kuat, hingga kepalanya tertoleh ke samping. Awalnya Sasuke kaget dengan tamparan itu, namun beberapa waktu kemudian rasa panas dan sakit di pipi kirinya mulai terasa. Ia yakin sebelah wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat istrinya berdiri di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Berani-beraninya kau…" suaranya terdengar goyah di telinga Sasuke. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEKEJI ITU PADAKU, SASUKE!" Suaranya menggelegar memantul di kamar itu. Kamar yang sudah mereka tempati selama tiga tahun.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya duduk di ranjang dengan _expressionless_-nya seperti biasa. Dan Sakura tidak pernah bisa mengerti perasaan laki-laki itu.

"Apa salahku padamu? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padaku?! Aku selalu disini, menunggumu setiap malam, melakukan segalanya agar kau mencintaiku, namun yang kau lakukan malah pergi ke bar dan bercinta dengan laki-laki?! Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Apakah aku sebegitu menyedihkannya dimatamu?"

Sasuke memandang hampa pada manik hijau Sakura yang kini sudah basah oleh air mata. Manik yang mampu membuat semua laki-laki bertekuk lutut di bawah pesonanya, memohon agar bisa merengkuh keidahan itu. Kadang Sasuke bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah jatuh dalam pesona itu seperti yang seharusnya laki-laki lakukan?

"Apa kurangnya diriku, Sasuke? Apa?!" tanyanya putus asa. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu dengan suara keras. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa begitu sesak, seolah-olah jantungnya diremas dengan kuat.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah, pun sama putus asanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu…"

Disela-sela tangisnya Sakura bertanya, suaranya terdengar begitu terluka dan pilu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke? Andai saja ia seorang perempuan, setidaknya aku bisa mencoba untuk menjadi lebih cantik darinya agar kau berpaling padaku, setidaknya aku bisa mencoba. Tapi dia adalah laki-laki sepertimu, Sasuke…, aku tidak akan bisa menyainginya, tidak akan pernah…"

Tidak tahan mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang menyayat, Sasuke bangkit dan meraih tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura dan berbisik 'maaf' berkali-kali.

"Kita cerai saja. Aku sudah menyerah…" ucap Sakura lagi, sementara pundak Sasuke sudah basah.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Drrt… drrt…

Suara getar itu memenuhi keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Satu-satunya manusia yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang di letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Jika saja ruangan itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan sunyi, maka ia tidak akan menyadarinya. Kumpulan kertas yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat atensinya ia letakkan diatas meja kemudian beralih ke benda persegi dengan layar berkedip-kedip tersebut.

Iris matanya yang sewarna batu ruby bersinar jenaka begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hai, Aniki…" sapanya dengan suara senang.

[Aha, rupanya kau masih ingat kalau aku adalah Aniki-mu, huh?] suara di _line_ seberang terdengar kesal.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk lupa, keluargaku kan hanya kakakku saja…" balasnya sambil menahan senyum. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke kursi, berusaha melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

Ia mendengar kakaknya mendengus. [Tidak tertutup kemungkinan kau sudah lupa, bukankah kau lebih suka mendekam bersama pasienmu ketimbang bertemu kakakmu?]

Mendengar gerutuan kakaknya, ia tak bisa menahan tawanya. [Astaga, Kak Naru, jangan katakan kau cemburu pada pasienku, jangan sampai Kak Hinata mendengarnya atau ia akan mengira kau _brother complex_.]

[Aku tidak seperti itu! Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah ke rumah lagi, aku yakin kau makan dengan tidak teratur lagi.]

Ia memutar bola mata bosan. [Kak Naru, aku tidur di rumahmu dua minggu yang lalu.]

[Lalu minggu lalu kau tidur dimana?]

"Tentu saja di apartemenku sendiri, dasar Aniki bodoh!" tukasnya sedikit kesal.

[Apa? Berani sekali kau menyebutku bodoh, begitu caramu hormat pada kakakmu sendiri, huh?]

Kali ini ia menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah… Aku akan kesana sepulang kerja, katakan pada Kak Hina untuk memasak makanan kesukaan adik iparnya yang paling cantik ini, oke?"

[Ajak Kyuu juga.]

"Ya, ya… Aku tahu. Dah!"

Klik.

Bersamaan dengan dimatikannya sambungan telepon, pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Seorang perawat muncul dibalik pintu.

"Dokter Karin, pasien yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sudah datang."

"Ah, ya. Persilahkan dia masuk." Balas Karin sambil merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. Kaca matanya yang melorot ia dorong hingga posisinya benar.

Sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan di sudut meja tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Foto itu diisi oleh lima orang. Tiga laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Sepasang orang dewasa, dua remaja laki-laki dan seorang gadis kecil. Itu adalah foto keluarganya yang diambil sewaktu ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh. Mereka merayakannya di sebuah kedai ramen yang hingga sekarang masih tetap menjadi kedai langganan mereka. Membayangkan kenangan itu selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan ingin menangis disaat yang sama. Menangis karena dua sosok dewasa dalam foto itu sudah tidak ada di dunia, dan tersenyum karena ia masih memiliki dua kakak laki-laki yang menyayanginya.

Tidak lama berselang perawat tadi keluar, pintu ruang kerjanya kembali terbuka namun kali ini bukan oleh seorang perawat berseragam putih khas rumah sakit, melainkan seorang pria yang memakai setelan jas hitam. Pria itu mengangguk sekilas ke arah Karin sebagai salam kemudian berjalan menuju kursi kosong di depan meja sang dokter.

"Selamat siang, Pak Uchiha." Sapa Karin ramah.

"Selamat siang, Dok." Sasuke membalas dengan sopan.

"Dokter Ten Ten sudah menjelaskan mengenai kondisi Anda."

Sasuke diam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Dan saya juga ingin memberitahu hal ini sedini mungkin, hal yang terjadi pada Anda merupakan suatu hal yang sangat langka dalam dunia medis, dan juga cukup beresiko."

"Lanjutkan, Dok."

"Bisa dikatakan kehamilan Anda ini cukup berbahaya. Tubuh Anda tidak sama dengan tubuh perempuan yang memang sudah terancang untuk mengandung dan melahirkan, dan tubuh Anda harus beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi."

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya saya lakukan?"

"Sebagai seorang dokter kandungan, saya dilarang untuk menganjurkan hal ini pada pasien saya, namun dalam kasus Anda, saya rasa saya perlu mempertanyakan hal ini. Apakah Anda berniat melahirkan bayi Anda, Pak Uchiha?"

Kening Sasuke mengerut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Apakah Anda sedang menyarankan saya untuk menggugurkannya?"

Karin menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja Anda perlu memikirkan mengenai harga yang harus Anda bayar untuk keputusan yang Anda pilih."

Beberapa saat suasana ruangan itu kembali hening, namun bukan hening yang melegakan. Ada ketegangan yang begitu terasa di sekitar mereka.

"Tapi ada hal yang perlu Anda ketahui, Pak Uchiha. Janin yang sedang tumbuh di perut Anda merupakan sebuah karunia yang sangat besar. Anda memperoleh kesempatan untuk merasakan hal yang tidak bisa di rasakan oleh laki-laki lain, dan saya pikir itu merupakan sebuah anugerah yang patut dijaga."

Sebuah senyum terukir disudut bibir Sasuke. "Meskipun ini adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang tidak diinginkan?" Tanya Sasuke, terdengar pilu dan terluka.

"Meskipun itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang tidak diinginkan." Ulang Karin sambil tersenyum, menegaskan.

Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan tersebut.

**.**

Arlojinya sudah menunjukkan angka 06.30 ketika Karin berjalan menuju lapangan parkir rumah sakit dan menemukan seorang pria dengan setelan jas resmi yang bersandar pada ke badan mobil. Laki-laki itu sedang asyik memainkan ponsel pintar-nya ketika Karin berjalan mendekatinya. Helaian poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dikarenakan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Hai, Kak!" sapanya ceria.

Pemuda itu -Namikaze Kyuubi- mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan iris jingganya yang cemerlang seperti mata kucing dengan manik ruby Karin. Helaian rambutnya yang identik dengan matanya menari seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya. Walau tak pernah mengatakannya langsung ke sang empunya, namun Karin sangat menyukai warna mata dan rambut Kyuubi yang terlihat seperti perpaduan antara warna rambutnya dan rambut Naruto, walau kenyataannya Kyuubi lah yang lahir lebih dulu diantara mereka bertiga. Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat tampan dan memikat, sedangkan Kyuubi lebih kharismatik. Sikap acuh tak acuhnya membuat para wanita penasaran dan terlihat seksi.

Dalam hati ia merasa bangga karena memiliki dua saudara laki-laki yang kedua-duanya rupawan, namun sekaligus miris karena dirinya tidak sesempurna kakak-kakaknya.

"Kau lama sekali." ucap Kyuubi dengan nada ketus.

Karin meringis. "Maaf, kakak tahu sendiri kan..." ia berjalan ke pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi depan bersebelahan dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa si bodoh itu menyuruh kita ke rumahnya lagi?" tanya Kyuubi ketika mobil yang dikendarainya sudah meninggalkan halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Tidak ada yang penting. Dia hanya ingin kita makan malam bersama saja." jawab Karin santai.

Kyuubi mendecih. "Dasar anak itu. Memangnya dia pikir kita tidak bisa membeli makanan sendiri?"

"Mungkin kak Naru ingin merayakan hamilnya kak Hinata, aku yakin dia sangat bahagia sekarang dan ingin membaginya dengan kita. Lagipula kita sudah jarang makan bersama semenjak ibu meninggal..." sahut Karin dengan suara yang mengecil dibagian akhir.

Kali ini Kyuubi tidak segera membalas. Ia sepertinya juga diam memikirkan kata-kata adiknya.

Setahun setelah meninggalnya ibu mereka, hidup mereka tak pernah lagi sama. Ayah mereka bahkan telah pergi lebih dulu ketika Karin masih di sekolah dasar, dan kini Kyuubi dan kedua adiknya benar-benar sudah menjadi yatim piatu. Kematian ibunya bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan, ia tahu mereka bertiga sangat kehilangan, namun yang paling terluka adalah Naruto, sedangkan Karin memilih untuk menyembunyikan semua sakit hatinya dalam-dalam dan berusaha menjadi tegar disaat Naruto -dan dirinya sendiri- begitu terpuruk. Lucu memang, disaat Kyuubi, selaku anak sulung yang harusnya menghibur adik-adiknya justru ikut terjatuh dalam kesedihan, dan malah Karin yang berusaha untuk menopang mereka. Kadang-kadang Kyuubi lupa jika satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya hanya tinggal dua adiknya saja. Namun dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Naruto selalu berusaha untuk membuat ikatan mereka tetap seerat dulu. Saat itu adalh masa-masa yang sulit, namun mereka berhasil melaluinya dengan sangat baik.

Mereka bertiga sudah dewasa, dan Naruto berhasil menemukan jodohnya lebih dulu.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Kyuubi pada akhirnya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kyuubi lagi, memilih untuk membahas hal lain.

Karin menghela napas lelah, namun wajahnya malah menampakkan semangat. "Aku mendapat pasien yang unik."

Kyuubi melirik adiknya sekilas. "Ada Ibu yang melahirkan anak kembar tiga lagi?" tanya Kyuubi. Ia ingat adiknya pernah bercerita tentang seorang perempuan yang melahirkan tiga anak laki-laki yang kembar identik, dan semuanya selamat.

Karin menggeleng. "Yang ini jauh lebih menarik, dan juga beresiko..."

"Hm? Bukankah melahirkan memang berbahaya? Hal itulah yang membuat wanita istimewa, iya kan?"

"Memang benar, hanya saja..." _kali ini calon ibunya bukanlah perempuan._

Bagian yang tidak bisa Karin suarakan ia lanjutkan di dalam hatinya.

"Ah, menurut kakak apakah kali ini aku bisa membantunya melaluinya dengan selamat?" tanya Karin ambigu. Nada suaranya sarat akan keraguan dan sikap pesimis.

"Tentu saja kau harus bisa bodoh, untuk apa kau sekolah tinggi-tinggi jika tidak bisa membantu pasienmu selamat? Apa gunanya kau jadi dokter kandungan?"

Mimik Karin berubah cemberut mendengar pertanyaan Kakaknya yang terkesan menyudutkan. Namun tidak heran mendengar kata-kata sinis itu keluar dari mulut Kyuubi.

"Huuu, tapi kan aku bukan malaikat kak, semua hasil akhirnya harus tetap dipasrahkan pada Tuhan." sungutnya.

"Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha semampumu untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Itu yang terpenting."

"Kakak benar. Aku harus berusaha semampuku." ucap Karin, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Dalam hati Karin membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri akan membantu Sasuke melalui kehamilannya dan juga ketika ia melahirkan nanti dengan selamat, beserta bayinya.

**.**

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto tanpa embel-embel Kak sambil meletakkan cangkir porselen berisi teh buatan istrinya ke meja di depannya. Selesai makan malam dua kakak-beradik itu berbicang-bincang di ruang tengah rumah Naruto. Waktu berkumpul seperti ini sangat jarang mereka dapatkan, selain karena kini mereka tinggal terpisah yang membuat mereka sulit menyamakan waktu luang, Kyuubi lebih sering pergi ke luar kota bahkan negeri, pekerjaannya sebagai arsitektur menuntutnya untuk sering mengunjungi lokasi pembangunan. Sedangkan Karin walau lebih sering berkunjung ketimbang Kyuubi, tetap saja merupakan seorang _workaholic_ seperti Kyuubi.

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kyuubi bertanya balik.

"Yah, sama saja. Tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Aku sangat mensyukuri hidupku sekarang." Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah dewasa, aku pikir kau akan selamanya menjadi laki-laki bodoh dan kekanakan." Ucap Kyuubi sebelum menyesap teh miliknya. Seringainya tertutupi cangkir tersebut.

"Hei! Enak saja, aku tidak bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi dosen kalau otakku setumpul itu?" Naruto bersungut-sungut menatap sang kakak, dalam hati menyumpahi sifat Kyuubi yang sampai sekarang tetap meyebalkan, atau jangan-jangan itu memang sudah karakter bawaan sejak dia lahir?

"Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah bertengkar, tidak bisakah kalian akur sedikit?"

Naruto dan Kyuubi sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Karin datang membawa piring kecil berisi buah apel yang sudah dikupas dan diiris kecil.

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Naruto tidak menggubris ucapan Karin sebelumnya.

"Dia sedang menidurkan Boruto, mungkin sekalian istirahat." Jawab Karin, ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyuubi yang berhadapan dengan sofa tempat Naruto duduk.

"Apa yang Kak Kyuu katakan sampai-sampai Kak Naru kesal?" kali ini Karin bertanya pada pria yang berada di sebelahnya, yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Aku hanya berkata bahwa aku senang sekarang dia sudah dewasa, tapi dia malah meneriakiku."

"Itu karena caramu mengatakannya seolah-olah aku ini sangat bodoh dan baru sekarang aku bisa merubahnya." Naruto membalas dengan sengit. Iris safirnya menatap Kyuubi jengkel.

"Kau kan memang bodoh." Kyuubi menyahut enteng. "Bukan aku yang tiap minggu menelpon dan merengek seperti bayi supaya bisa makan malam bersama."

"Itu karena ki-"

"Menurutku," kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh suara Karin yang menatap mereka dengan mimik bosan. "kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh. Apakah kalian tidak malu dengan usia kalian? Berhentilah bertengkar hanya karena masalah tidak penting, dasar _childish._"

"Dia yang mulai." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat dagunya ke arah Kyuubi. Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya membuang muka tak perduli.

Karin menghela napas melihat tingkah ajaib dua saudaranya. Kadang-kadang ia merasa bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang menjadi anak sulung diantara mereka. Berusaha mengubah suasana, Karin mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan yang lebih dewasa.

"Oh ya, kenapa Kak Neji tidak datang juga?"

"Katanya dia tidak bisa hadir. Sepertinya ada tender besar yang sedang berusaha dimenangkannya." Jawab Naruto.

"_Uchiha's Art Gallery_." Sahut Kyuubi tiba-tiba. Kedua adiknya menoleh ke arahnya secara bersamaan dengan ekspresi "Apa?" di wajah mereka. Kyuubi pun melanjutkan. "Itu adalah nama perusahaan yang mengadakan tender tersebut. Perusahaan ini merupakan cabang dari Uchiha Corp yang didirikan tiga tahun lalu. Aku juga sedang membuat rancangan bangunan tersebut."

"Benarkah? Itu berarti Kakak akan bersaing dengan perusahaan Hyuuga Corp Ltd?" tanya Karin antusias.

"Begitulah." Jawab Kyuubi disertai anggukan.

"Kalau begitu semangat! Semoga pemenangnya adalah salah satu diantara kalian." Naruto ikut bersuara, memberikan semangat.

"Tentu saja, jangan remehkan kemampuanku adik bodoh." Ucap Kyuubi sombong. Naruto hanya memutar bola mata bosan melihat seringai menyebalkan kakakknya.

"Tunggu dulu, tadi kakak bilang Uchiha?" Karin bertanya lagi. Ia terlihat seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Kyuubi pun mengangguk. "Siapa nama yang menangani perusahaan itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku, direktur utama Uchiha Corp."

"Oh..." Karin manggut-manggut. Tadi ia sempat mengira bahwa orang yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pasien yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku memiliki pasien yang bermarga Uchiha." Jawabnya sambil membayangkan sosok Sasuke yang sangat tampan, namun perasaan yang timbul dalam diri Karin bukanlah kagum, melainkan kasihan mengingat keadaan laki-laki stoik itu.

"Mungkin saja itu istrinya..." sahut Naruto menebak-nebak.

"Uchiha Itachi belum menikah." Pungkas Kyuubi cepat.

"Kalau begitu saudaranya?" tebak Naruto lagi.

"Dia hanya memiliki satu adik, itupun laki-laki. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasoko...? atau Satsuki? Entahlah, yang jelas laki-laki."

Iris ruby Karin melebar. _Inner_-nya berteriak. _Sasuke! Adik yang dimaksud oleh Kyuubi pasti Sasuke!_

"Apakah Satsuki ini sudah menikah?" tanya Naruto lagi. Karin menatap kakak keduanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa Naruto begitu penasaran pada Sasuke?

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Karin, pasienmu wanita kan?" tanya si pirang lagi.

Karin hampir terlonjak dari sofa mendegar pertanyaan Naruto. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab Kyuubi sudah lebih dulu menjawab.

"Tentu saja perempuan, dasar bodoh! Apa kau lupa kalau Karin itu dokter kandungan?" tanya Kyuubi setengah kesal. Sekarang ia benar-benar mempertanyakan bagaimana Naruto bisa kuliah hingga mendapat gelar Doktor padahal bodohnya minta dibunuh seperti ini.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Kyuu! Kau tidak perlu melotot seperti itu..." Naruto melipat tangan di dada kemudian membuang muka.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengajukan pertanyaan yang lebih manusiawi? Sekali-kali gunakan kepala pirangmu itu untuk berpikir atau otakmu akan berdebu hingga karatan."

"Mana bisa otak karatan? Dasar rubah jelek!"

"Bisa jika itu otakmu! Aku memang seorang arsitek, tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan beralih profesi menjadi dokter ahli bedah asal aku berkesempatan menggergaji kepalamu itu." Ucap Kyuubi berapi-api.

"Cih, kau terlalu banyak berkhayal. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu semuanya sedangkan yang kau bisa hanya menggambar bangunan datar." Balas Naruto sengit tak mau kalah.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada hanya berada di ruangan sempit bersama empat puluh mahasiswa ingusan yang belum tentu menghapal rumus logaritma."

Karin hanya bisa melongo menatap dua kakaknya yang tak henti-hentinya saling lempar kata-kata sinis dan ejekan. Kilatan listrik imajiner saling bertubrukan di titik dimana kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua mencoba membantu seseorang melahirkan?"

Dua orang itu sontak menoleh ke arah Karin dengan pandangan ngeri. Ekspresi mereka berubah horor membayangkan bagaimana janin yang cukup besar itu keluar dari lubang kecil milik perempuan. Bahkan Naruto yang sudah menikah pun tampak sama pucatnya. Mereka berdua menatap si bungsu yang sedang tersenyum namun dibelakangnya seolah berdiri iblis merah yang tertawa seram.

"Jika kalian tidak berhenti aku serius akan menyeret kalian kedalam ruang bersalin dan memaksa kalian untuk melihatnya." Ancam Karin dengan suara rendah yang terdengar seperti lagu kematian di telinga Naruto dan Kyuubi. Adiknya jika sedang marah benar-benar mengingatkan mereka akan keganasan sang Ibu ketika beliau masih hidup.

Ancaman itu sangat manjur, Naruto dan Kyuubi langsung berhenti dan memilih melakukan kegiatan lain. Naruto meraih _remote_ dan menyalakan tv layar datar yang tertempel di dinding kemudian mencari siaran yang layak untuk ditonton. Ruang tengah itu kini hanya diisi oleh suara pembawa berita yang berasal dari _speaker_, Karin melirik kedua kakaknya dan menemukan dua laki-laki itu sedang memusatkan atensi mereka ke layar. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, lega karena adu lempar ejekan tadi sudah benar-benar berhenti. Pembicaraan tentang keluarga Uchiha terlupakan begitu saja.

**tbc**

**Nightingale's note.**

Holla~

Apa kabar minna-san? Semoga baik-baik saja.

Seperti yang Night tulis di awal, fict ini didedikasikan untuk Opposite Party #2 yang jatuh pada hari ini, tanggal 14 maret 2015.

Awalnya Night ingin menjadikan fict ini one shot, tapi dasar Night memang tidak bisa membuat cerita yang irit kata, akhirnya Night memutuskan untuk membaginya dalam beberapa chapter. Oh, ampuni Night, I know I'm late, orz...

Untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca, terima kasih banyak sudah mampir! Yang meninggalkan review, dobel terima kasih...

Fict ini masih jauh dari kata layak, maka dari itu Night mengharapkan para pembaca bersedia memberikan saran agar chap ke depannya bisa lebih baik. Semoga bisa selesai dalam tiga chapter, aamiin...

Dan yang terakhir, happy Opposite Party! Yeay... Semoga fandom SNS, NSN, SN atau NS tetap bersama dalam kerukunan sehingga kita bisa menjadi keluarga besar yang akur. Karena pada dasarnya cinta kita sama, hanya wujudnya yang berbeda.

Mind to review, and see ya!

With Love, Nightingale.


	2. Chapter 2

Disebuah _coffee_ _shop_ yang ramai oleh pengunjung, Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu sudah resmi menjadi mantan istrinya. Mereka baru saja dari pengadilan untuk menyelesaikan proses perceraian mereka kemudian Sasuke mangajak Sakura untuk bicara empat mata.

"Terima kasih sudah merelakan Sarada untuk tinggal bersamaku." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah, aku tahu dia akan lebih nyaman tinggal bersamamu."

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Aku akan kembali ke Paris, aku ingin memulai lagi karirku sebagai seorang desainer disana." Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Itu juga alasan mengapa aku memberikan Sarada padamu, dia tidak mungkin mau kuajak pindah kesana."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sasuke menatap genangan _espresso_ di cangkirnya sambil mengenang masa-masa pernikahannya dengan wanita beriris emerald di depannya.

Sementara Sasuke tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Sakura justru sibuk mengamati wajah mantan suaminya dalam diam. Sasuke terlihat kehilangan berat badannya beberapa kilogram, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi pesonannya, pesona yang berhasil membuat Sakura bertekuk lutut tiga tahun lalu. Ia seharusnya membenci laki-laki itu, dan sekarang ia sedang mencoba melakukannya. Namun selalu ada satu ruang dihatinya yang menyisakan cinta untuk Sasuke. Bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukan pria itu cinta dihatinya masih tetap sama.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke." Suara Sakura bergetar, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan manik hijau cerah itu berkaca-kaca. "Sejak kita menikah belum pernah sekalipun kau mengajakku keluar walau hanya untuk secangkir kopi, dan sekarang kau melakukannya disaat status kita sudah bukan suami istri lagi."

Butiran pertama jatuh mengaliri pipi Sakura, wanita itu menghapusnya dengan cepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak ingin membiarkan Sasuke melihat betapa terlukanya dia, namun entah kenapa air mata sialan ini tidak mau diajak kerja sama. Ia menatap pilu pada jari manisnya, cincin pernikahannya sudah tidak ada, -pendeta sudah menghancurkannya tadi bersama milik Sasuke- namun bekasnya masih tertinggal.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke mengatakannya lagi. Dan hal itu justru membuat luka dihatinya semakin berdarah.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya begitu ia yakin air matanya tidak akan jatuh lagi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Sekarang masih trimester pertama, jadi masih belum terlihat. Itu yang dikatakan oleh dokter kandungan yang merawatku."

"Syukurlah pihak rumah sakit bersedia merahasiakannya." Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Kehamilan seorang pria bukanlah hal yang sering di dengar oleh khalayak ramai. Dan jika hal ini sampai tercium oleh pihak media, maka sudah dipastikan dirinya akan menjadi sorotan.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Minggu depan." Jawab Sakura. Ia meminum sedikit _cappucino_-nya kemudian melanjutkan. "Tapi sebelum aku pergi aku ingin mampir ke rumah ibu dan Kak Itachi untuk berpamitan. Meskipun kita sudah bercerai, tidak masalah kan jika aku tetap memanggil mereka seperti itu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari itu Sakura melihat sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk senyum walau hanya sedikit.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya disertai anggukan. "Mampirlah sesering mungkin sebelum kau pergi, aku yakin ibu akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukan mereka..." Gumam Sakura, perasaan sesak itu kembali membingkai hatinya, namun ia segera mengusirnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sasuke. Terima kasih atas _cappucino_-nya." Ucapnya sambil meraih tas sampingnya. Ia memberikan senyum terakhirnya pada Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan _coffee_ _shop_ tersebut.

Sakura menyelinap diantara pejalan kaki yang lain. Ia tidak punya tujuan selanjutnya, jadwalnya hari ini begitu urusannya di kantor pengadilan selesai adalah segera kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Sakura langsung keluar dari rumah besarnya di hari yang sama ketika ia menemani Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Namun sekarang ia belum ingin kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, tidak dengan perasaan kacau seperti ini, yang akan dilakukannya begitu sampai di rumah hanyalah duduk berdiam diri menatap ke luar melalui jendela kamar, meratapi segala-galanya. Tidak, bisa-bisa ia gila jika terus seperti itu. Ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat, kemanapun, kemana saja...

Sakura sudah siap mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil taksi ketika seseorang mencekal lengannya hingga tubuhnya berputar.

**. **

**The Sound of Sky **

**By **

**Nightingale **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**[This fict is dedicated for Opposite Party Event #2]**

**. **

_Just when I felt like giving up on us _

_you turned around and gave me one last touch. _

_That made everything feel better _

_and even then my eyes got wetter. _

_Rihanna - California King Bed _

**. **

Ia baru saja selesai menghabiskan semangkuk ramen di kedai ramen langganannya. Bukan sebuah tempat makan yang berkelas, desain bangunannya pun sederhana dan tidak luas, namun kelezatan rasanya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kedai Ichiraku terletak di sebuah lorong yang tembus ke jalan besar, diapit oleh toko buku yang tidak ramai dan tempat percetakan yang sederhana. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui keberadaan kedai itu karena letaknya yang agak tersembunyi. Namun Naruto sudah menjadi langganan tetap di tempat itu sejak kelas tiga SMP, dan masih menjadi pengunjung setia hingga sekarang.

Tapi semenjak menikah, ia menjadi jarang kesana. Selain karena masakan Hinata selalu terasa enak di lidahnya, istrinya yang manis itupun juga tahu cara membuat ramen yang tak kalah dengan racikan paman Teuchi, -pemilik kedai tersebut. Namun karena sekarang Hinata sedang hamil, ia memilih untuk kesini dari pada meminta istrinya membuatkan ramen untuknya.

Suara David Archuletta yang melantunkan salah satu hits terkenalnya, Crush, mendentum indah dari saku celananya. Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar senyumnya mengembang tak tertahan.

Ah, baru saja dipikirkan, sosok itu kini malah menelepon.

"Halo." Sapanya senang.

[Naruto, apa kau sedang sibuk? Kau masih di kampus?] Tanya si penelepon tanpa membalas salam Naruto.

"Aku sedang ada di luar, ada apa Hinata?"

[Umm, aku ingin makan ramen. Bisakah kau membelikannya untukku?] suara Hinata terdengar ragu dan takut-takut.

"Ah..., aku sedikit sakit hati." Ucapnya tidak nyambung dengan nada sedih. "Kukira kau meneleponku karena rindu atau apa, ternyata hanya karena ramen."

Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa istrinya sedang tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah di ujung sana. Membayangkannya membuat hati si pirang seperti melayang diantara awan-awan.

[A-aku serius, Naruto. Cepat katakan kau bisa membelikanku atau tidak.]

"Aku juga serius, istriku. Tapi aku senang karena ternyata kita memang sehati, kau menelepon disaat yang tepat. Aku sedang berada di Kedai Ichiraku."

[Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu...] suara istrinya terdengar begitu bahagia.

Ayame, putri pemilik kedai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja mendengar percakapan Naruto dan istrinya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat betapa romantisnya hubungan dua sejoli itu. Naruto memberikan isyarat kepada Ayame untuk membungkuskan dua porsi ramen untuk dibawanya pulang. Perempuan itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

[Ah, pesankan untuk Boruto juga, Naruto...] ucap Hinata lagi.

"Iya..iya... aku sudah memesannya."

.

Sakura terkejut, hampir saja ia berteriak minta tolong karena dikira ia dijambret di hari terang seperti ini. Namun keinginannya untuk berteriak menguap tak bersisa ketika ia mengenali sosok pemilik tangan yang mencekalnya tadi. Tangan itu dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah dekapan erat yang hangat. Sakura tahu betul jas hitam ini, juga benar-benar hapal siapa pemilik aroma parfum yang menguar dari sana.

"Sa-sasuke..." suaranya terdengar goyah dan lirih.

Uchiha Sasuke, selama tiga tahun pernikahan mereka tidak pernah memeluknya ketika mereka berbaring bersama di tempat tidur setiap malam. Atau ketika Sakura menyambutnya sepulang kerja. Atau ketika Sakura bersedih karena sesuatu.

Tidak sekalipun. Tidak pernah.

Namun sekarang Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat seolah berniat menyatukan tubuh mereka. Di pinggir jalan. Ditengah lalu lalang kendaraan dan orang banyak.

"Sasuke..." Sakura memanggil lagi, tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Ia merasa risih dengan beberapa pasang mata yang terarah padanya.

"Maaf." Sasuke bicara tepat di telinga Sakura. "Aku sangat menyesal karena telah menyakitimu selama ini. Aku minta maaf..."

Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus sekaligus pilu. Tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Bisik Sakura, ia ingin berucap lebih keras agar Sasuke yakin padanya, bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun entah kenapa hanya sebatas itu kemampuannya.

Sasuke menggeleng di samping kepalanya.

"Andai saja aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku akan melakukannya dan berusaha semampuku untuk mencintaimu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa..." Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat. "Maafkan aku untuk semua rasa sakit dan luka yang telah kuberikan padamu. Kau pantas untuk dicintai sepenuh hati, tapi yang aku lakukan malah sebaliknya. Maafkan aku, Sakura... aku menyesal."

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan padanya selain ketika mereka bertengkar. Juga menjadi kata-kata paling lembut yang pernah keluar dari belahan bibir pucatnya.

Waktu...

Sakura ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga, atau kiamatkan saja dunia. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus terlepas dari kehangatan ini. Persetan dengan kenyataan, Sakura hanya ingin mereka bisa terus seperti ini.

_Kumohon, biarkan selamanya seperti ini... _

Sakura menguburkan wajahnya ke bahu Sasuke, seolah ingin bersembunyi dari seluruh dunia yang harus dilaluinya. Rasa-rasanya ia takkan sanggup melalui rintangan tanpa Sasuke di hidupnya lagi.

_Jangan lepas... Please, jangan lepaskan aku Sasuke... _

Sasuke memang tidak bisa melihat wajah mantan istrinya, namun pundaknya yang basah sudah cukup memberitahunya bahwa saat ini Sakura sedang menangis dalam pelukannya.

**.**

Sasuke berdiri disana sendirian, memandang ke depan dengan pandangan hampa. Beberapa pejalan kaki menabrak bahunya, namun Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menyingkir dari sana. Sakura sudah tidak ada disana, wanita itu menahan taksi yang lewat. Matanya sembab, pipinya basah, dan Sasuke maasih bisa mendengar suara tangis Sakura yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Pada akhirnya memang hal itulah yang harusnya terjadi, mereka sudah resmi bercerai. Dia tidak senang dengan kenyataan itu, juga tidak sakit hati sama sekali. Bahkan, Sasuke tidak tahu seperti apa harusnya sekarang ia bersikap. Terpurukkah? Meranakah? Atau ia harus bersuka cita sepanjang hari? Sasuke tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Aku pulang sekarang."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara tersebut. Suara serak yang masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya. Dengan sigap ia menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Ya.. ya... aku tahu. Sejak mengandung kau jadi semakin rewel, kau tahu."

**Deg!**

Disana, sekitar lima belas meter dari posisinya, di ujung lorong yang diapit oleh dua bangunan besar seorang laki-laki berdiri. Sosok jangkungnya tertangkap dengan jelas oleh manik kelam Sasuke. Surai pirangnya terlihat sama berantakannya dengan yang Sasuke ingat. Sebelah tangannya menenteng tas plastik bergambar sebuah logo dan nama sebuah tempat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada disisi kepalanya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi, aku memesan dua porsi, untukmu dan Boruto."

Jika Sasuke tidak salah dengar, orang itu tadi menyebut tentang 'mengandung'?

"Ucapan terima kasihnya ketika aku sampai di rumah saja, Sayang..."

**Deg!**

"Baiklah, aku akan sampai disana lima belas menit lagi, ya ya aku janji tidak akan mengebut, daah, aku mencintaimu..."

Kemudian sosok itu berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke, membuat si raven hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap pria itu menjauh. Tanpa sadar bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kata. Sebuah nama, tepatnya.

"Naruto..."

**.**

"Baiklah, aku akan sampai disana lima belas menit lagi, ya ya aku janji tidak akan mengebut, daah, aku mencintaimu..."

Begitu sambungan telepon dengan sang istri diputusnya, Naruto segera berjalan ke tempat mobilnya terparkir.

_Ah, hari ini cerah..._

Naruto bergumam sambil menatap langit diatasnya. Ada awan tipis yang bergelung di sudut sana, dan Naruto terus menengadah ke atas tanpa perduli akan sinar sang surya yang menyilaukan. Matanya yang membiaskan warna sama terlihat berbinar-binar. Isrinya yang cantik sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka, pekerjaannya sebagai dosen berjalan dengan baik, keluarganya sehat dan tidak kekurangan apapun. Apa lagi yang kurang? Hidupnya sempurna, ia bahagia seka-

_"Naruto..."_

Langkah kakinya sontak berhenti kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi, Naruto yakin. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Ke jalanan, ke bangunan di sebelahnya, atau di sekitar trotoar tempatnya sekarang.

"Kukira ada yang memanggilku tadi..." gumamnya lagi sambil tetap menatap ke sekeliling. Barangkali itu adalah mahasiswa yang pernah di ajarnya atau salah satu kenalannya. Namun setelah beberapa saat berdiri disana dan tidak ada yang terjadi, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Pintu kamar itu dibuka perlahan dari arah luar. Seorang laki-laki tegap dengan rambut panjang yang terikat rapi dibelakang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sepasang iris obsidiannya menelusuri seluruh isi kamar,. Mulai dari jendela yang tertutupi gorden tebal, lalu beralih ke kumpulan benda-benda yang seharusnya terletak rapi diatas meja kini berhamburan tak tentu di lantai. Pandangannya lalu tertuju ke tempat tidur berantakan dan dipenuhi bulu-bulu angsa yang seharusnya menjadi isi bantal.

Alisnya bertaut tidak nyaman melihat keadaan kamar tersebut. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat ramah sekarang hanya memasang mimik datar. Kakinya kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar lebih jauh lagi begitu matanya terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang sangat kontras dengan cuaca di luar sana. Begitu berdiri di depan ranjang barulah ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Seorang pemuda tengah berbaring di lantai dengan posisi menyamping menghadap jendela. Kedua kakinya ditekuk dengan lutut yang merapat ke dada. Pandangan sosok itu terlihat kosong, sepertinya ia terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari keberadaan makhluk lain di dekatnya.

"Sasuke." ia memanggil sosok tersebut namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar sama sekali.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, merasa begitu lelah secara tiba-tiba. Ini pertama kalinya Uchiha Itachi melihat adiknya dalam keadaan sekacau ini. Ia mendekat dan menarik tangan Sasuke agar bangun dari posisinya.

"Ayo bangun." Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke namun ditepis dengan kasar oleh sang adik.

Rahang Itachi mengeras, sepertinya ia harus mengerahkan sedikit kekuatannya atau Sasuke akan selamanya mendekam disini hingga kiamat. Itachi kembali menarik Sasuke, dan seperti yang diduga Sasuke kembali mencoba melepasnya namun kali ini genggaman sang kakak lebih kuat.

Dalam satu hentakan tubuh Sasuke tertarik hingga berdiri tegak.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Sasuke berteriak tepat di depan wajah sang kakak.

Hidung Itachi mengerut begitu mencium nafas sang adik yang bau. Demi Tuhan, kapan terakhir kali Sasuke menyikat gigi? Wajahnya pucat dengan mata berkantung, aroma tubuhnya pun tak jauh lebih baik, pakaiannya kusut dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Itachi tidak mengenal sosok yang ada didepannya sekarang, Sasuke adiknya adalah manusia paling perfeksionis yang pernah dikenalnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan rontaan sang adik, Itachi menyeret Sasuke menuju kamar mandi kemudian menahan Sasuke agar berdiri di bawah _shower_ dan memutar kerannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi! Aku tidak mau mandi!" Sasuke kembali berteriak.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus mandi. Tidakkah kau sadar aroma tubuhmu tidak beda jauh dengan tenpat sampah?" Sahut Itachi dengan nada sedikit kesal. Tangannya meraih botol sabun cair yang ada di rak kemudian menuangkan isinya sedikit ke atas spons.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu? Terserah aku mau mandi atau tidak." Tukas Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Itachi.

"Kau adalah adikku, tentu saja aku peduli." Timpal sang kakak enteng. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan, Sasuke? Kau terlihat sangat kurus."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Entah karena lelah atau sudah pasrah, ia berhenti memberontak dan membiarkan Itachi menyabuni lengan dan dadanya.

"Kau tidak mandi, tidak makan, tidak ke kantor atau kemanapun. Ibu sangat cemas. Setidaknya pikirkan janin yang ada di perutmu..."

Janin.

Kata sakral itu seolah menarik Sasuke kembali ke bumi, menyadarkannya akan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi dan menjungkirbalikkan dunianya dengan sangat menunduk menatap perutnya yang mulai membentuk sebuah gundukan kecil. Tidak akan kentara jika ditutupi oleh kemeja dan jas mahalnya. Setidaknya belum..

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kak?" Tanyanya dengan suara lemah. "Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar, aku bahkan melakukannya dengan laki-laki agar tidak ada wanita lain yang tiba-tiba datang dan menuntut tanggung jawab. Tapi kenapa..." suaranya tercekat. "Tapi kenapa semuanya malah menjadi seperti ini? Mana ada laki-laki yang hamil? Apakah ini adalah karma bagiku? Apakah ini hukuman untukku?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Wajahnya masih tetap datar dengan fokus yang terarah pada tubuh Sasuke dan spons penuh busa di tangannya.

"Disaat perutku nanti sudah membesar, orang-orang pasti akan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan jijik. Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Aku adalah mons-"

"Dulu aku juga sering memandikanmu seperti ini." Ujar Itachi tidak nyambung, memotong kata-kata Sasuke. "Kau bahkan sering tidak mau mandi jika dimandikan oleh pelayan, bukannya denganku. Waktu itu kau masih sangat kecil, lugu, dan seperti malaikat." Itachi berhenti sejenak, ia menatap adiknya tepat di mata kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Adikku tidak aneh, dia adalah malaikat yang dititipkan Tuhan padaku untuk kujaga."

Mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Itachi bisa melihat betapa rapuh Sasuke yang sekarang. Wajah tirus, kulit pucat, dan mata yang tak lagi menyiratkan kepercayaan. Sang adik sepertinya telah tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri, bahkan untuk meraih setitik cahaya saja ia sudah tak mampu.

Dan tugas Itachi adalah mengembalikan seluruh dunia ke pangkuan Sasuke, seperti sedia kala.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melalui semua itu sendiri, aku ada disini bersamamu." Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat membentuk senyum, manik gelapnya merefleksikan kesungguhan akan kalimatnya barusan.

Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Didalam manik gelap yang sama persis dengan miliknya, terdapat setitik cahaya yang membawa harapan untuknya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bicara setelah itu. Itachi benar-benar memandikan Sasuke seperti yang sering dilakukannya sewaktu mereka masih anak-anak, menyabuni dan membasuh seluruh permukaan tubuhnya tanpa cela seolah-olah itu adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Air yang mengalir dari shower bercampur dengan air yang keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata Sasuke. Itachi tidak bisa melihatnya, pun juga tidak mendengar suara isakan dari celah bibir sang adik, namun entah bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa merasakannya.

**.**

Itachi menghela napas pelan.

Ditatapnya Sasuke yang kini tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Selesai mandi, pelayan datang membawakan makanan sesuai perintah Itachi, sekaligus membersihkan kekacauan yang Sasuke buat. Kini kamar itu kembali terlihat layaknya kamar manusia biasa. Penampilannya sang adik sudah kembalis seperti biasanya, Itachi juga memastikan Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya hingga tak tersisa, dan setelah melihat wajah pulas sang adik akhirnya Itachi bisa bernapas lega. Ia menarik daun pintu kamar dengan suara pelan kemudian turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang tengah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, bersandar kesana dengan mata yang tertutup.

Begitu banyak yang harus dipikirkan seorang Itachi.

Tender yang saat ini diperebutkan oleh banyak arsitek yang sedang ditanganinya, ia harus bersikap adil sehingga bisa memilih rancangan yang benar-benar yang akan perusahaannya gunakan, meskipun ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi juri dalam pemilihan rancangan tersebut namun pilihannya akan mempengaruhi juri-juri yang lain. Sang Ibu yang terus bertanya kapan ia akan menikah, masalah klise menurut Itachi. Ia belum memikirkan masalah pernikahan sedikitpun. Dan sekarang sesuatu yang rumit menimpa adiknya.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Itachi meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja, mengutak-atik benda persegi tersebut sebentar kemudian menempelkan layarnya ke sisi wajahnya. Selama beberapa saat nada monoton terdengar hingga berubah menjadi suara berat seseorang yang sudah begitu familiar ditelinganya.

"Ibu..., ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini tentang Sasuke."

**Ode to a Nightingale**

"Apa?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya. Ia hampir terlonjak dari sofa panjang yang sedang didudukinya andai saja Hinata –yang duduk disampingnya- tidak menahannya.

Karin yang duduk di sofa lainnya, berhadapan dengan si pirang, hanya bisa mendesah lelah melihat reaksi kakak keduanya. Sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa menduga hal tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang duduk di sofa tunggal hanya diam dengan gaya khasnya, kaki menyilang dan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, hanya menatap penuh tanya padanya.

"Kau ingin pergi selama setahun ke New York? Amerika?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya hanya sekitar sepuluh bulan, tapi aku membulatkannya menjadi setahun." Sahut Karin sambil memasang cengiran bodoh.

"Untuk apa Karin?" kali ini Kyuubi yang bertanya, nada suaranya tetap datar.

"Aku tidak setuju." Kata-kata Naruto mendahului Karin yang berniat menjelaskan. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah si pirang yang juga balas menatap bengis ke arahnya. Selama beberapa detik mereka terus bertatapan hingga akhirnya Karin memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuubi.

"Ada pasien yang memerlukan penanganan khusus sehingga harus dibawa kesana."

"Tapi kenapa kau harus ikut juga? Memangnya di New York tidak ada dokter kandungan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada ketus yang begitu pekat.

Mau tidak mau membuat Karin merasa kesal juga. Andai saja bisa ia sangat ingin menjelaskan keadaan Sasuke, ia pasti mengatakan semuanya. Ia tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kakaknya, namun sekarang keadaan memaksanya untuk tidak berterus terang. Helaan napas kembali ia keluarkan.

"Tidak semudah itu Kak Naru, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kandungannya cukup berbahaya dan tidak sembarang dokter yang boleh merawatnya."

"Jika memang seperti itu, kenapa tidak dirawat ditangani disini saja?" Kyuubi bertanya lagi.

"Itu karena masalah alat." Jawab Karin singkat. "Fasilitas yang dibutuhkan jauh lebih lengkap disana."

"Tapi kenapa harus selama itu, Karin? Apakah kau akan disana sampai perempuan itu melahirkan?" Hinata ikut menimpali.

Karin meringis dalam hati mendengar kata ganti yang digunakan oleh kakak iparnya. Nyatanya 'perempuan' itu adalah seorang laki-laki tulen seperti tokoh vampir dalam cerita novel remaja. Tampan, putih, dan menawan layaknya seorang pangeran.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolaknya?" Kyuubi kembali bertanya.

"Kalaupun bisa aku tidak akan menolaknya, Kak Kyuu.. dia sangat membutuhkan dukungan selama proses kehamilannya, dan aku ingin disana untuk membantunya." Bibir Karin melengkung tipis. Dalam benaknya terbayang sosok Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. "Izinkan aku ya kak?" pintanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. Berusaha memasang wajah sememelas mungkin dengan harapan sang si sulung tidak ikut-ikutan melarangnya juga.

Kyuubi menghela nafas lelah. Ia sangat mengenal adik-adiknya, mereka bertiga sama-sama keras kepala dan begitu teguh akan keputusannya. Sifat yang menurun dari sang ibu. Ia bertatapan dengan Karin sebentar sebelum melirik ke arah Naruto yang memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Seolah ingin berkata bahwa yang harusnya Karin rayu bukanlah dia, melainkan Naruto.

"Aku sama sekali tak masalah jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan. Toh aku juga sering pergi jauh." Sahutnya acuh tak acuh.

Karin tersenyum semakin lebar, kemudian menoleh ka arah Naruto yang duduk dengan sikap defensif, iris safirnya tertuju ke arah dinding ruangan yang dipajangi oleh sebuah foto berukuran besar, foto mereka bertiga dihari upacara wisuda Naruto. Ibu mereka juga ada disana, tersenyum lembut ke arah kamera dengan sorot mata menyiratkan kebanggaan. Mengetahui apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam benak kakak keduanya, ia bangkit menghampiri Naruto kemudian duduk disebelah si pirang. Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum maklum.

"Aku memeriksa Boruto dulu." Pamitnya sebelum berdiri dan beranjak darisana, memberikan waktu untuk ketiga saudara itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Aku tahu kakak mencemaskanku, tapi aku pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Karin sambil memeluk lengan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu si pirang.

Naruto masih diam, kini pandangannya terarah kedepan dengan alis yang mengernyit, tampak sedang berpikir. Karin yang melihat itu merasakan hatinya menghangat, diantara mereka bertiga Naruto adalah yang paling keras kepala, sekaligus menjadi yang paling lembut hatinya. Karin selalu merasa seolah melihat sosok Minato di dalam dirinya, juga karena diantara mereka Narutolah yang paling mirip dengan sang ayah. Mata birunya, rambut mereka yang sama-sama berwarna pirang, hingga cara Naruto tersenyum begitu mirip dengan beliau.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Karin. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi yang duduk di sofa sebelah mereka kemudian menarik lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi begitu Karin tiba-tiba datang dan menariknya berdiri.

"Kak Kyuu duduk bersamaku dan Kak Naru." Ajak Karin.

Alis Kyuubi terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa? Aku duduk disini saja."

"Sudah lama kita tidak duduk bertiga, dan aku mau kita melakukannya sekarang."

"Tidak." Kyuubi menggeleng. "Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, itu memalukan. Kau sama kekanakannya dengan si pirang itu." ucapnya sambil menuding Naruto, sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya mendengus masam.

"Tidak ada kata tidak, Kak Kyuu harus mau." Karin bersikeras. Dia terus menarik lengan Kyuubi agar kakaknya mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Oi, Karin! Lepaskan!" Kyuubi berusaha menolak, namun Karin tidak mau menyerah. Ia tidak mau menggunakan kekuatannya pada satu-satunya adik perempuannya, jadi pada akhirnya ia pindah ke sofa panjang yang diduduki Naruto.

"Nah, begini kan lebih enak..." ucap Karin sambil mengambil posisi ditengah-tengah. Ia lalu menarik sebelah lengan Kyuubi dan Naruto dan memeluknya erat-erat. Dua laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak protes.

Beberapa saat setelahnya tidak ada yang bersuara, mereka membiarkan keheningan yang menenangkan itu membaur dengan udara disekitar mereka. Bahkan Naruto dan Kyuubi mulai mendapatkan posisi yang membuat mereka nyaman, kepala mereka sama-sama bersandar ke kepala Karin yang berada diantara mereka. Sementara itu Karin yang merasakan itu hanya semakin mempererat pelukannya ke lengan kedua kakaknya. Berusaha menyampaikan tanpa kata betapa berharganya mereka bagi Karin.

"Aku merindukan Ibu." Suara Kyuubi tiba-tiba bergema di dekat wajah Karin.

"Aku kangen Ayah." Naruto ikut berbicara.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Timpal Karin.

Karin merasakan kepala Naruto berputar dan terarah kepadanya sejenak, sebelum kembali menghadap ke depan. "Kita bertemu setiap akhir pekan." Naruto menyahut dengan nada tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu..." ucap Karin. "Tapi entahlah, rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Hei, ingat tidak sewaktu kita bermain petak umpet dan Kak Naru ketiduran di lemari ibu hingga matahari tenggelam, sedangkan kita semua mencarinya seharian?"

"Ah, aku ingat itu." Kyuubi menimpali sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Setidaknya bukan aku yang mengompol di depan wc." tukas Naruto sambil mencibir.

"Hei! Itu karena wc di lantai satu sedang rusak dan Karin mandi sangat lama, aku bahkan sempat mengira Karin ketiduran di dalam." Kyuubi berusaha membela diri.

Karin tertawa mengingat kejadian yang satu itu. Ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuubi begitu ia selesai dan menemukan Kakaknya berdiri di depan wc dengan celana yang basah dan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku ingat setelah itu Kak Kyuubi tidak mau bicara padaku selama satu hari penuh."

"Ya, dan akhirnya Ibu harus turun tangan karena Karin terus memasang wajah seperti mau menangis." Naruto ikut menimpali.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bisa tenang jika salah satu dari kalian mengacuhkanku, rasanya seperti ada yang menghimpit dadaku." Kata Karin lagi. Naruto dan Kyuubi sama-sama tidak menanggapi ucapan adik mereka. Saat-saat itu sudah lama sekali, hidup mereka kini sudah begitu jauh berbeda. Mereka pergi, namun orang-orang baru hadir dan mengisi tempat kosong tersebut. Namun sejatinya yang pertama selalu menjdai yang tak terlupakan, setidaknya begitulah yang selama ini dirasa oleh mereka bertiga.

"Pastikan kau meneleponku sekali seminggu, atau aku akan kesana dan menyeretmu pulang dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Karin langsung tersenyum mengetahui Naruto sudah mengizinkannya pergi walau tak mengatakannya secara eksplisit.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu menelepon kakak sampai-sampai Kak Naru bosan mendengar suaraku."

"Hei, hei, hanya Naruto saja?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menggoyangkan lengannya yang masih dipeluk Karin. Sementara yang ditanya hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Bukannya Kak Kyuubi tidak suka diganggu? Kakak kan selalu sibuk.." ucapnya dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan.

Kyuubi berdecak. "Ck, ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Sungutnya sambil mencoba menarik lengannya terbebas dari rengkuhan sang adik.

"Iya..iya.. Aku juga akan menelepon Kak Kyuu. Aku janji." Ucap Karin sambil menahan Kyuubi yang berniat pindah. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa, orang luar tidak pernah melihat sisi Kyuubi yang seperti itu, gampang cemburu dan kekanak-kanakan. Karena memang tidak ada yang mengenal mereka selain mereka sendiri.

"Ha-ah... Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian..." ucap Karin lagi begitu mereka kembali saling diam.

"Memangnya kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya si pirang.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Karin menjawab, "Minggu depan."

"APA?!"

**Ode to a Nightingale**

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membantu kami, nak Karin."

Karin menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Uchiha Mikoto adalah tipikal wanita pada umumnya, cantik, anggun, dan tenang. Iris ruby-nya beralih ke dua sosok manusia lan yang juga ada disana, dua wajah yang sangat mirip namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Uchiha Itachi adalah sesosok laki-laki tampan dengan senyum memikat bak malaikat persis seperti ibunya, Karin tidak tahu bagaimana bisa sorot mata yang sehitam arang itu terasa begitu hangat seperti matahari di musim semi?

Namun lain hal dengan Sasuke, meskipun warna mata mereka sama persis, namun perasaan Karin begitu berbeda setiap kali menatap ke dalam bola mata pria stoik itu. Tidak ada sorot ramah sama sekali, dan lupakan tentang rasa hangat tadi. Meskipun Sasuke tak kalah menawannya dengan Itachi, namun aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha bungsu ini begitu jauh berbeda. Mungkin saja karakter Sasuke menurun dari sang ayah, namun karena Uchiha Fugaku sendiri sudah meninggal maka Karin tidak bisa memastikan.

Jika Sasuke adalah malaikat, maka dia akan sangat cocok menjadi malaikat kegelapan, atau mungkin malaikat pencabut nyawa sekalian. Pikir Karin.

"Tidak masalah, saya merasa terhormat mendapatkan kesempatan ini." Sahut Karin senang..

"Maaf karena kami kau harus berbohong pada keluargamu." Kali ini Itachi yang bicara, matanya menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang tulus, mau tak mau membuat membuat Karin mengulum senyum.

"Ini memang bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk dijelaskan, namun keluarga saya bisa mengerti dan tidak mempertanyakannya lebih jauh lagi. Lagi pula saya tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada mereka, jadi kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Terangnya berusaha menjelaskan.

Apa yang Karin katakan memang benar adanya, bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong pada keluarganya tentang alasan kepergiannya ke New York, ia memang betul-betul membawa seseorang yang sedang hamil, dan benar-benar memerlukan penangan khusus. Dusta yang Karin katakan hanyalah tentang alasan alat-alat kedokteran itu. Alasan mengapa Sasuke akan dibawa ke New York adalah untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dan kaya raya memiliki kelainan yaitu bisa mengandung layaknya perempuan. Dan hal itu pulalah yang menyebabkan Karin harus ikut karena mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan dokter kandungan lain, semakin sedikit yang tahu semaikn baik. Yang mengetahui kondisi sasuke hanyalah pihak keluarganya, Karin sendiri, dan orang pertama yang menganjurkan Sasuke menemui Karin, yaitu dokter Ten Ten –yang tentu saja sudah diberi peringatan keras agar tidak membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa berangkat minggu depan, bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

Karin hanya tersenyum masam mendengar jawaban pasiennya. Sepertinya kehamilannya membuat _mood_ Sasuke menjadi semakin buruk.

.

Selanjutnya mereka membahas mengenai keberangkatan mereka minggu depan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada orang lain yang terus mendengar perbincangan mereka.

New York.

Dua kata itu terdengar asing di telinga Sarada, sekaligus terasa begitu jauh apalagi neneknya juga menyebut-nyebut soal pesawat. Bulu matanya yang lentik bergerak ketika kelopak matanya mengerjap-erjap bingung. Dan pamannya berkata bahwa mereka semua akan pergi kesana, apakah itu berarti dirinya juga akan ikut?

Tangannya langsung berkeringat dingin ketika benaknya mengucapkan kata itu. Tidak, ia tidak mau pergi. Rumahnya disini, dan ia menyukai bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumahnya, tanaman yang ditinggalkan sang ibu untuk dirawat olehnya.

"_Nah, Sarada, rawatlah tanaman ini dengan baik. Siram setiap pagi dan sore, tanaman ini sekarang Ibu titipkan padamu…"_

Ibunya tersenyum begitu manis sewaktu mengatakan hal tersebut. Dihari ibunya datang untuk berpamitan padanya untuk pergi Paris –Sarada bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kata Paris hingga ibunya yang menyebutnya- juga pada ayahnya.

Tidak mau mendengar rencana tersebut lebih jauh, Sarada berbalik dan berlari ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia menyelinap keluar melalui pintu samping yang sering digunakan oleh pelayan untuk keluar tanpa harus berputar melalui pintu depan dan halaman depan yang luas. Sarada pergi diam-diam ketika dilihatnya pintu belakang itu tidak dijaga oleh satpam yang entah dimana.

Dan disinilah Sarada sekarang, di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dulu ia sering kesana ditemani oleh ibunya ketika beliau sedang tidak pergi kemana-mana. Ada banyak permainan untuk anak-anak seusianya di taman itu, namun yang paling Sarada sukai adalah ayunan. Dulu, ibunya akan berdiri di belakang sembari mendorong punggungnya dengan pelan agar ayunan itu bergerak kedepan-belakang, sesekali ibunya akan menyanyikan lagu, dan Sarada akan menyimaknya dengan serius meskipun ia tidak mengerti satupun lirik lau tersebut karena ibunya menyanyikan lagu bahasa asing. Namun kini Sarada hanya sendirian di taman itu, tidak ada ibunya, pun tidak ada orang lain.

Sarada hanya duduk diatas ayunan itu dengan kepala menunduk. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu menjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Sepasang iris obsidiannya menatap genangan air kecil di dekat kakinya. Sepertinya semalam turun hujan, mungkin tengah malam karena Sarada tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Sebelah kakinya ia angkat ke atas genangan air tersebut, ujung sepatunya menyentuh permukaan air, sebuah riak terbentuk.

"Hujan akan turun…" Sarada mengangkat kakinya. "Hujan tak akan turun…" Ujung sepatunya kembali menyentuh genangan air. "Hujan akan turun…" kakinya kembali ia angkat. "Hujan tak akan turun…"

Sarada terus menggumamkan kalimat tersebut berulang-berulang disertai dengan gerakan kakinya yang terus menciptakan riak di permukaan genangan air tersebut.

"Hei."

Suara itu sontak membuat Sarada menghentikan gumamannya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru yang dalam. Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sarada menoleh ke sekeliling dan melihat tak ada siapapun di taman itu selain mereka berdua.

Anak itu berdecak. "Aku bicara padamu." Ucapnya, seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sarada.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sarada acuh tak acuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" anak laki-laki itu bertanya balik, tidak memgindahkan pertanyaan Sarada barusan.

"Terserah padaku." Sahut Sarada sedikit ketus.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelah Sarada.

"Dimana Ibumu? Apa kau tidak takut disini sendirian?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Aku sudah sering kesini." Jawabnya lagi. Kepala pirang anak itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, aku sedang ke rumah teman ibuku di sekitar sini." Anak itu menjelaskan sendiri tanpa diminta. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis." Sarada membantah cepat.

"Tapi kau terlihat ingin menangis." Anak itu bersikeras.

Sarada tidak menjawab. Ia heran kenapa anak itu bersikap sok akrab padanya, padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti tadi berulang-ulang?" anak itu bertanya penasaran.

"Itu adalah mantra pemanggil hujan, kalau kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu terus hujan akan turun." Kali ini Sarada menjawab.

"Kenapa kau ingin agar hujan turun?" anak itu bertanya lagi.

"Aku suka hujan."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena hujan tidak panas seperti matahari."

"Tapi kita tidak akan bisa pergi bermain kalau hujan turun, jalanan jadi penuh dengan air dan sepatu akan kotor." Sarada bisa mendengar nada jijik di dalam kata-kata anak itu.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam seolah tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Mata biru anak itu mengamati penampilan anak perempuan di sebelahnya. Ada pita berwarna merah di kepala anak itu, dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam seperti langit malam terlihat berkilau dan halus, sangat berbeda dengan rambut pirang cerahnya yang tidak pernah bisa rapi meski sudah disisir berkali-kali.

"Ayahku akan pergi." Anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba berbicara membuat pikirannya tentang rambut buyar.

"Huh?" tanyanya kurang jelas.

"Ayahku akan pergi, ke tempat yang jauh dari sini. Aku mendengarnya dari paman dan nenekku, kami semua akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak kukenal."

"Apakah kau tidak mau pergi?" tanyanya.

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku suka disini. Aku harus menjaga bunga-bunga ibuku. Jika aku pergi tidak akan ada yang menyiram dan merawatnya." Suaranya bergetar ketika ia mengutarakan rasa gundahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian sebuah ide menakjubkan muncul di kepalanya. Dengan satu gerakan ia yurun dari ayunan tersebut kemudian berdiri di hadapan si gadis kecil. Alis anak perempuan itu mengernyit bingung ketika melihatnya berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar hingga barisan gigi-gigi kecilnya terlihat.

"Bagaimana jika kau memindahkannya kesini?" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Supaya bunga-bungamu tidak akan mati kalau di tanam disini."

"Tapi siapa yang akan menyiraminya setiap hari?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ucapkan mantera itu setiap hari supaya hujan terus turun. Aku juga akan melakukannya!" ucap bocah laki-laki itu bersemangat.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka jika hujan turun? Kau tidak akan bisa bermain dan sepatumu akan kotor." Sarada membalikkan kata-kata bocah pirang tadi.

Anak itu tampak salah tingkah dan dengan gaya asal-asalan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"I-itu karena kau terlihat sedih, dan kalau hujan turun setiap hari kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang tanamanmu."

Iris obsidian Sarada melebar mendengar ucapan anak laki-laki di depannya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar dan perasaanya menjadi senang mengetahui bahwa anak laki-laki di depannya tidak mau melihatnya bersedih. Anak laki-laki itu mundur selangkah begitu melihat Sarada ikut berdiri. Tinggi mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa inci membuat mereka bisa saling bertatap tepat di mata satu sama lain.

"Benarkah kau mau menjaga tanamanku?" tanya Sarada penuh harap.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan meminta ibuku mengantarku kesini, dan jika nanti aku sudah besar aku bisa kesini setiap hari!"

Melihat semangat yang terpantul di mata biru bocah itu mau tidak mau membuat Sarada tersenyum. Sekarang ia tidak perlu khawatir akan nasib tanamannya jika ia pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak…"

Bocah laki-laki itu tertegun melihat ekspresi anak di depannya. Ibunya sering menceritakannya tentang kisah-kisah pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putri dari penyihir jahat, dalam cerita itu dikisahkan putri itu sangat cantik dan pangeran selalu datang menolongnya. Umurnya tiga tahun, dan pemikiran anak-anaknya berkata bahwa ia baru saja menolong seorang putri yang bersedih.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam, cahayanya yang sewarna daun-daun pemilik musim gugur mendominasi ujung cakrawala menyelusup melalui celah gorden yang tersingkap karena digoda angin. Ruangan itu sudah sesunyi kuburan sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun petugas yang memegang kunci belum menutupnya karena masih ada seseorang di dalam sana. Gedung fakultas itu sudah sepi, kelas yang tadinya riuh dengan celoteh suara hanya menyisakan kursi-kursi kosong dan lantai bercorak debu. Lorong-lorong kampus pun menjadi lengang, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berkeliaran tak tentu serta para petugas kebersihan yang sedang meniti setiap sudut yang ada.

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama di tempat kerja pun juga tidak mau membawa pulang sisa pekerjaannnya yang belum tuntas, baginya tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu selain di rumah dan pekerjaan harus tetap diselesaikan di kantor. Namun ia lebih tidak suka mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang dosen, ia harus memeriksa semua lembar jawaban _midtest_ milik mahasiswanya baru ia bisa melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit menggerus konsentrasinya, namun ia memilih mengabaikan rasa penasaran pada tengkuknya untuk mendongak dan melihat siapa yang masuk. Mungkin itu salah satu staff atau petugas kebersihan. Setelah suara pintu yang kembali tertutup, bunyi alas sepatu yang menepuk lantai adalah apa yang selanjutnya tertangkap indera auditorinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat sibuk."

Naruto hampir terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menemukan sepasang manik gelap yang terarah kepadanya, menatapnya dengan datar seolah-olah berada di ruangan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar. Disana, sekitar tiga meter dari kursi Naruto berdiri seseorang yang ditemuinya di bar beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan sebagai tambahan telah bercinta habis-habisan dengannya.

"K-kau…" Suaranya bergetar, begitupun dengan tangannya yang sedang memegang salah satu lembar jawaban milik mahasiswanya.

Salah satu sudut bibir sosok itu terangkat membentuk seringai tipis.

"Merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan nada main-main.

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengutarakan pertanyaan setelah beberapa menit tergugu.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, pak dosen." Jawabnya anteng sambil berjalan menuju meja kerja si pirang dan berdiri di sebelahnya, membuat Naruto harus memutar kursi agar bisa berhadapan dengan sosok tersebut.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu aku adalah dosen disini?" jawaban itu membuat Naruto semakin heran.

"Itu tidak penting." Timpalnya. "Yang terpenting adalah aku disini sekarang."

Sosok itu melepaskan jas hitamnya dan meletakkannya di meja kerja Naruto, kemudian berlanjut dengan melepas satu persatu kaitan kancing kemejanya. Seandainya mata Naruto bisa membelalak lebih lebar lagi, melihat tindakan sosok dihadapannya mau tak mau membuat otaknya memikirkan hal-hal yang tak senonoh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" kembali Naruto bertanya, kali ini penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn? Tentu saja untuk menghiburmu." Jawabnya retoris.

Dengan satu gerakan halus ia duduk diatas pangkuan Naruto dengan kaki yang melingkari pinggang si pirang. Iris safir Naruto terpaku pada wajah yang kini hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajahnya, kemudian turun merayapi tubuh Sasuke yang tak lagi tertutupi oleh serat fabrik kemeja. Kulit yang putih seperti susu, leher dan dada yang terbentuk sempurna, serta perut yang rata dan menggoda. Entah kenapa keseluruhan sosok ini membuat sisi Naruto yang selama ini tidak pernah disangkanya ada muncul dan menguasai pikirannya, sama persis ketika ia bertemu Sasuke di bar dua bulan yang lalu.

"_Eat me, Sir…_" ucap Sasuke di depan wajah si pirang sambil mendesah lirih menggoda.

Naruto bahkan tidak berniat memikirkan jawabannya. Ia langsung memerangkap bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya. Mengulumnya dengan rakus kemudian melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut si raven. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, kemeja Sasuke yang menggantung pasrah ia dorong kebawah hingga terlepas dan teronggok di lantai. Telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit Sasuke dengan tidak sabar, menggerakkannya ke seluruh bagian tubuh si raven dan berhenti ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Nggghhhh…"

Sebuah erangan lolos dari celah bibir si raven ketika tangan Naruto meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Walaupun rata tapi si pirang menyukai sensasi yang timbul antara gesekan tangannya dengan kulit Sasuke yang selembut kapas, dan suara yang dikeluarkan Sasuke justru membuat nafsunya semakin menggelegak. Bukan suara desahan yang mendayu-dayu seperti wanita, melainkan lebih seperti erangan lirih karena si pemilik suara berusaha menahannya. Dan Naruto amat sangat menyukai suara Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan yang membuatmu tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan diri seperti ini padaku, tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai aku puas." Naruto berbisik dengan suara serak tepat di lubang telinga Sasuke sesaat setelah bibir mereka terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen. Tangannya masih setia bertahan di dada Sasuke, meremas, memuntir, memilin, mencubit, dan melakukan semua yang Naruto inginkan.

"Ahh…"

Manik gelap itu setengah terbuka menatap sayu, wajah memerah, dan nafas terengah-engah. Pandangannya tidak fokus dan sesekali tertutup ketika Naruto memainkan dadanya terlalu keras, maka suara desisan akan melantun indah dari bibirrnya yang kini membengkak. Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan Sasuke berada dalam gendongannya. Kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Naruto dengan erat agar tak jatuh begitu si pirang berjalan menuju sisi ruangan, sedangkan tangannya mengalung di leher kecoklatan Naruto.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh si raven di sofa yang menempel di dinding ruangan. Dengan cekatan ia melepas ikat pinggang Sasuke dan menarik celana hitam beserta boxer si raven. Sasuke sudah polos seperti bayi sedangkan pakaian Naruto belum ada yang lepas satupun.

Naruto menatap tubuh polos yang menggeliat tak nyaman dibawahnya dengan pandangan lapar dan tak sabaran. Kecupan demi kecupan Naruto berikan mulai dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung, dagu, hingga turun ke leher dan dadanya. Bibirnya terus menjelajah kebawah menuju perut datar Sasuke dan berhenti ketika pandangannya menjumpai sesuatu yang menegang diantara selangkangan si raven.

"Uuunggghhh… Naruto…" Sasuke tak bisa menahan erangannya begitu lidah basah si pirang menjilat kejantanannyan dari pangkal hingga ke ujung penisnya yang basah. Berusaha mencari pegangan akan rasa nikmat karena serangan pada organ vitalnya, tangannya meremas helai kuning cerah Naruto.

"Ukh… Ahh!" Sasuke terpekik ketika Naruto dengan nakal menggigit penisnya kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat, lalu kembali memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang cepat.

Naruto yang menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke seperti kewalahan akan semua yang dilakukannya hanya menyeringai disela-sela kegiatannya memanja si raven. Tangannya kembali meremas tonjolan di dada Sasuke, sementara tangannya yang lain memainkan testis si raven membuat lenguhan Sasuke semakin keras terdengar.

"Ngh, Naru..to, ahh.."

Penis Sasuke yang berada di dalam mulutnya semakin berdenyut keras, menandakan bahwa Sasuke hampir mencapai batasnya. Naruto semakin mempercepat _blow job_-nya, tangannya pun semakin meremas-remas testis Sasuke seolah memancing agar klimaksnya datang lebih cepat.

"Ahh ahh… ukh… NARUTO!"

Hal pertama yang berhasil dikenali indera visualnya adalah plafon kamarnya yang terlihat buram. Otaknya berusaha mencerna informasi yang didapat melalui panca inderanya dan mengsinkronkannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik jam digital di meja di samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan angka setengah tiga lewat dua menit. Disebelahnya sang istri terlihat tidur lelap dengan posisi menghadap dinding sehingga hanya punggungnya saja yang bisa Naruto lihat.

Naruto merasa gerah, dan ia membutuhkan segelas air dingin untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Setuju dengan pemikirannya tersebut, Naruto mengibaskan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan bangkit menuju pintu kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya tanpa sengaja jatuh ke arah celananya dan melihat sesuatu yang menyembul diatara selangkangannya.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto menyumpah pelan sambil merubah haluannya menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus membereskan kekacauan ini segera. Rasa hasunya bahkan sudah lenyap tak bersisa.

Setelah tiga puluh menit lamanya berkutat di kamar mandi –mencuci celananya yang kotor dan melakukan kau-tahu-apa dan membilas wajahnya dengan air dingin- akhirnya Naruto keluar dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Ia duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan merenung, mencoba mengingat kembali mimpi yang sukses mengacaukan tidurnya dan membuatnya terjaga sepagi ini.

Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi basah dengan objek seorang laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit putih dan berwajah datar yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, bermimpi melakukan oral seks pada kejantanan pria lain, dan dalam mimpinya ia melakukannya dengan sangat bergairah seolah benda panjang dan tegang itu adalah makanan paling lezat di dunia. _Hell,_ ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hinata selama mereka bercinta.

Naruto tidak heran jika sekarang dirinya kembali mengalami mimpi basah seperti sebelum ia menikah karena sejak Hinata hamil ia tidak pernah lagi menyentuh istrinya, si pirang takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kandungan istrinya apalagi sekarang masih masa-masa awal kandungannya. Dulu sewaktu Hinata mengandung Boruto ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, jadi sekarang pun tidak akan lebih sulit dari sebelumnya, bukan? Namun yang paling mengganggu Naruto adalah kenyataan bahwa objek seks dalam mimpinya adalah seorang yang berjenis sama dengannya. Demi kolor jingga Kyuubi, ia memiliki istri yang cantik dengan dada besar dan bokong seksi, lalu kenapa yang hadir di mimpinya adalah manusia berjenis sama dengan dirinya?! Dan laki-laki itu adalah orang yang ditemuinya di bar dua bulan yang lalu, yang bercinta gila-gilaan dengannya hingga jam empat pagi.

Sasuke.

Sampai sekarang Naruto masih belum mengerti dengan jelas kenapa ia bisa sampai berakhir di ranjang bersama pria pucat itu. Ia ingin menyalahkan alkohol yang diminumnya, namun kenyataannya ia masih cukup sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya malam itu. Sampai sekarang ia masih ingat dengan jelas tekstur kulitnya yang begitu halus, iris matanya yang membuatnya seolah melihat malam, atau suara yang berupa rengekan atau erangan lirih ketika Naruto mendorong kejantanannya hingga titik terdalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Brengsek." Naruto memaki, geraman rendah keluar sementara rahangnya mengeras. Kejantanannya kembali menegang hanya dengan mengingat kembali malam itu. Ia mengucapkan semua jenis umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang diketahuinya dalam semua bahasa, merasa jengkel pada dirinya sendiri karena begitu mudahnya terjatuh dalam kungkungan nafsu hanya karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

"Naruto?"

Si pirang tersentak mendengar suara yang berasal dari sebelahnya. Rupanya Hinata ikut terbangun karenanya. Naruto membetulkan posisinya menjadi berbaring seutuhnya, selanjutnya meraih tubuh sang istri ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu." Naruto berbisik di puncak kepala Hinata, aroma lavender langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada mengantuk.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, ia memang jengkel tapi sama sekali tidak merasa apa yang dimimpikannya adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku bangun karena haus, tidurlah lagi…" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata tidak membalas kata-katanya, sepertinya ia sudah kembali berada dalam bayang-bayang mimpinya sendiri. Narutopun ikut memejamkan matanya, dalam hati berharap semoga kenangan tentang mimpi itu tidak lagi menghantuinya.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Kyuubi Namikaze berjalan dengan langkah tegap memasuki Wendy's, sebuah restoran terkenal tidak jauh dari kantornya. Karena letaknya yang cukup dekat, Kyuubi memilih berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit untuk bisa mencapai restoran tersebut. Biasanya ia akan makan siang bersama teman sekantornya namun hari ini ia hanya sendirian. Restoran itu tampak ramai seperti biasa, musik yang mengalun melalui _speaker_ di sudut ruangan menemani para pelanggan menikmati menu makan siangnya.

Kyuubi duduk di salah satu meja yang masih kosong dan mulai memesan menu yang diinginkannya. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, pemuda bermata kucing itu memilih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Iris jingganya terus terpaku pada layar benda elektronik tersebut hingga sebuah suara bariton mengusik dunianya.

"Apa kursi ini kosong?"

Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris obsidian yang menatapnya dengan sorot ramah. Sosok itu berdiri di dekatnya dengan telunjuk yang teracung ke kursi di depan Kyuubi.

"Jika tidak bolehkah aku duduk disini?" sosok itu bertanya lagi.

"Kursi itu memang kosong..." Kyuubi akhirnya menjawab dengan kaku, sekaligus ambigu.

Sosok itu mengartikan ucapan Kyuubi sebagai izin untuknya menduduki kursi kosong tersebut. Ia lalu memanggil pelayan yang sebelumnya sudah mencatat pesanan Kyuubi.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mengizinkan Anda duduk duduk disitu, Tuan Uchiha." Kyuubi melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka.

Uchiha Itachi hanya melongo bisa mendengar kalimat lanjutan Kyuubi. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak merasa perlu menutupi rasa tidak sukanya. Ekspresi sulung Namikaze itu terlihat tidak senang akan kehadiran Itachi. Namun Itachi sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Kyuubi, ia justru merasa semakin penasaran dengan sosok bermata kucing tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasa takut bersikap seperti itu dengan calon klien-mu, hm?" Itachi bertanya tanpa nada serius dalam ucapannya.

"Kenapa harus?" sebelah alis Kyuubi terangkat.

"Kau tidak merasa harus bersikap manis padaku? Kukira kau ingin rancanganmu memenangkan tender tersebut."

Kyuubi mendengus. "Tender itu tidak dimenangkan berdasarkan sikap, melainkan melalui baik-buruknya rancangan yang diajukan, lagipula kita tidak sedang di kantor."

Dua pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Kyuubi dan juga Itachi. Mereka berdua mulai menikmati menu makan siang mereka masing-masing.

"Tetapi sikap pun mempengaruhi penilaian, tidak tertutup kemungkinan aku batal meloloskan rancanganmu karena sikapmu yang kurang sopan, misalnya."

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap makanannya perlahan mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Itachi.

"Kalau memang begitu, maka aku akan sangat bersyukur karena rancanganku tidak dipakai oleh perusahaan yang tidak kompeten. Aku juga tidak mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang tidak bisa bersikap objektif dalam menilai." Ucap Kyuubi percaya diri, sorot matanya menunjukkan keyakinan. "Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang masalah sikap, aku rasa kaulah yang tidak sopan dengan langsung duduk disitu sementara aku belum memberimu izin sama sekali."

Ucapan si Namikaze mau tak mau membuat sudut bibir Itachi terangkat membentuk senyum, dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Kyuubi. Pemuda bersurai panjang itu mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tisu begitu ia selesai dengan makan siangnya, selanjutnya memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bon dari menu yang dipesannya.

"Kalau begitu selamat, rancanganmu untuk gedung baru Uchiha's Art Gallery berhasil lulus seleksi awal. Pengumuman resminya baru akan diinformasikan besok, tapi aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padamu."

"Benarkah?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan bercanda untuk hal seperti ini, Tuan Namikaze." Itachi memberikan penekanan disaat ia menyebut marga Kyuubi. Sebelum meninggalkan restoran tersebut Itachi sekali lagi tersenyum sambil membungkuk sedikit dan berkata, "Senang bisa bertemu dengannmu disini, aku pergi dulu."

Kyuubi menatap siluet Itachi yang berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar melalui dinding kaca restoran tersebut. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih atas informasi yang diberikan oleh si pemuda raven. Kyuubi setidaknya sudah sedikit menduga bahwa ia akan berhasil, namun tetap saja ia merasa senang setelah benar-benar mendengar hasilnya. Dari seratus lebih arsitek yang mendaftar, hanya enam rancangan saja yang berhasil lolos untuk seleksi selanjutnya, dan dugaan Kyuubi selanjutnya adalah pasti rancangan milik Neji juga berhasil lolos.

Disaat Kyuubi berniat membayar tagihan makanannya, pelayan tersebut memberi tahu bahwa pemuda yang tadi makan bersamanya juga sudah membayar tagihan milik Kyuubi.

**tbc**

**Footnote:**

Untuk semua pembaca yang telah menyempatkan me-review, Night ucapkan terima kasih...

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, ada banyak hal yang selalu saja menghalagi kesempatan untuk menulis.

Feel free to leave some words for this chapter.

With love, Nightingale :)


End file.
